


King's Lovers

by Yamnos



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamnos/pseuds/Yamnos
Summary: Omega国王Charles和他的Alpha情人们pwp系列
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. 角斗士

Erik不知道自己是走运还是悲惨，他知道国王会来角斗场看今天的表演，但他绝不会想到国王就这样看上了他，将他带回了自己的宫殿。  
Erik没见过他们的国王，但毫无疑问，Charles Xavier是一位英明智慧的君主，自上任以来，他在各方面实行改革，使西彻斯特更加富饶昌盛，平民生活富足美好，举国上下都认为他是一位不可多得的好君主。  
但是同样，Charles Xavier也有一个人尽皆知的小缺点，那就是他喜色好欲，热衷于在他的宫殿里增添越来越多的Alpha，以满足他深不见底的性欲之渊。  
Erik听闻他已然和一名姓Lehnsherr的Alpha成婚，但他依然有许多的Alpha情人，他偏好那些身材高挑的Alpha，尤其喜爱绿色眼睛，传闻中他在宫殿里和那些Alpha夜夜笙歌，纵情声色。Erik知道自己被带入皇宫的命运是什么，他也将会成为Charles Xavier那些情夫当中平平无奇的一员。  
被带进皇宫里之后，Erik就被宫殿的仆从们丢进了一个大池子洗漱，他们完完全全地洗掉了他身上所有的脏物污秽，他已经很多年都没有洗过这么干净的澡。那些人将一些刺鼻的香料涂在Erik的身上，难闻的香气让Erik相信自己就是为了呈上让国王享用的贡品。他们还为Erik准备了一顿丰盛的晚餐，显然是为了喂饱Erik，只有充分的体力才能满足他们国王无尽的欲望。  
Erik不知道是在角斗场作为被观赏的玩物，还是在深宫里成为一个身份卑贱的国王情夫更可怜，但至少在这里他能吃饱穿暖，也不用和老鼠一起在湿冷的地板上睡觉，也不需要每天为能不能活不到第二日担惊受怕。  
而现在Erik被送进了国王的卧房，他被命令脱光了衣服躺在国王的那张宽敞柔软的大床上，等待国王的到来。

Erik不知道等了多久，他几乎都快要睡着了，才终于听到门扉被推开的声响。  
Erik警惕地坐起身，看到门上出现了一只手，他紧张地看着那只手的主人，但令他失望的是，那只手的主人只是一位宫女。  
Erik感到失望，但下一刻，从宫女身后出现的人又令Erik惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，一个年轻的男人从宫女的身后慢慢步入了屋子，他神情慵懒，步伐优雅，虽然没人告诉Erik这是谁，但他出众不凡的气质已经给了Erik答案，这就是他们的国王，Charles Xavier。  
Erik没想到Charles居然这么年轻，他以为Charles会是一个纵欲过度神情憔悴的老男人，但是眼前的Charles年轻动人，他有一双清澈美丽的蓝色眼睛，圆圆的脸蛋透着粉红色，充满活力和美好，他的嘴唇鲜红又水润，那是只有皇室贵族才能吃得起的顶级樱桃，还有他长至后背的棕色卷发，现在正松散地被一条紫色的带子束成马尾落在身后。  
Charles显然也刚沐浴更衣过，他光着脚，身上只穿着一件丝绸的睡袍，露出了他一截白皙的小腿，和一片白嫩的胸口。当他看到Erik之后，国王的眼神立刻多了一层喜悦的色彩，他看着Erik裸露的上半身，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，微笑着同样爬上了床，坐在了Erik的身边。  
宫女已经为他们将卧房的门关上，现在室内只留下他们两人，这样的距离下Erik能闻到Charles身上清晰的Omega清甜的香气，他闻起来很迷人，这简直是Erik闻过最美妙的Omega的味道。  
但Erik又立刻皱起了眉，因为他在Charles身上还闻到了另一股味道，是一个Alpha的气味，显然那属于Charles的丈夫，那个真正标记了他真正拥有他的Alpha。  
没来由的不悦感充斥了Erik的内心，让他一时忘记了对于国王该有的礼数，但Charles并不在意这个，他笑了笑，歪着头看着Erik。  
“你觉得这里怎么样？”  
“这里——很棒，国王陛下。”  
Erik真诚地说。  
Charles又愉快地笑了起来，Erik不由地有些恍神，他不是没见过好看的Omega，但没有一个能比得上Charles，Charles的笑容似乎有种能治愈一切的魔力，也有一种能让所有人爱上他的魔力。  
“我想，你已经知道你该做些什么，”Charles的眼神向下移动，暗示性地看了看Erik藏在被子之下的身体，“所以我得先告诉你我的规矩。”  
Erik的身体又有些紧绷起来，他知道一些权贵总有些奇怪的癖好，虽然Charles Xavier看起来甜美无害，但也不能保证他在床上会干出什么过分的事情。  
“别紧张，没那么可怕。”Charles似乎看透了Erik的想法，他的手安抚地抚上了Erik的手臂，手指在他坚硬的臂肌上色情地划着圈，“我的规矩很简单，第一，在我的床上没有身份差距，你在床上必须叫我的名字。第二，你想怎么操我都可以，包括，你可以射进来。”  
Erik震惊地看着他，不敢相信自己的耳朵，但是Charles看起来并没在开玩笑，而Erik可耻地发现自己的下身已经有了反应。  
“……是，国王陛下。”  
“我的名字。”  
“……Charles。”  
Charles满意地点了点头，他又笑了笑，“你叫Erik，对吧？”  
“是的。”  
Charles的目光变得温柔，“我喜欢这个名字。”  
Charles说完之后，便凑上前吻上了Erik的唇，Erik微怔了一瞬，下一刻他就迫不及待地开始回吻国王，仿佛他已经等待了这个等待了太久。  
Charles的嘴唇吃起来比看起来还要柔软，香甜的味道刺激着Erik身体和大脑，Erik克制着自己突然上涌的强烈的欲望，只敢轻轻地配合国王的亲吻，他不知道自己该不该真的把国王按倒在床上，像野兽交合一样丧失理智地操他。  
Charles在接吻里不满地哼了一声，“我说了，你可以做任何你想做的，不要让我一遍遍命令你。”  
Erik咬了咬牙，他低吼了一声，便伸出手用力将Charles抱进自己的怀里，低头粗暴地啃咬起国王的嘴唇，他贪婪地吮吸着Charles的下唇，将自己的舌头伸进Charles的口腔里，试图占据他口里的全部空间。  
Charles被他吻得快要喘不过气来，但他看起来很兴奋，同样也用自己的舌头回应舔弄着Erik。Erik的手隔着衣料搂着Charles的腰，他从Omega的腰部一路向下，抚摸揉捏起Charles浑圆柔软的臀部，Charles呻吟了一声，也忍不住在Erik的身体上磨蹭着自己。  
Erik几乎要被眼前的景象弄疯了，他现在切实地感受到了国王是怎样一个淫荡放浪的Omega，但他突然又能理解为什么Charles会这样喜欢性爱，他本身就是天生适合性爱的尤物，如果没有Alpha来操他才是真正的暴殄天物。  
被这样的Charles青睐诱惑，Erik相信没有一个Alpha能抵挡得住，但是嫉妒心又让Erik感到愤怒，这样甜美诱人的Charles不是属于他一个人的，他只是Charles众多情夫当中普通的一个而已，也许今晚之后他就会对自己失去兴趣，转而去寻觅下一个Alpha。  
但Erik现在没有闲暇能想那么多了，因为Charles已经把手伸进了被子里，握住了Erik早已硬挺的阴茎，一边吻着Erik一边套弄起来。  
Charles的手也像是具有魔力，他的手指洁白又光滑，从未干过粗活重活的手包裹着Erik的勃起，让他的阴茎操着自己的拳头，他完全知道什么样的方法能让Erik感到快乐。Alpha依然拥抱着Charles，狂热地亲吻他，他忍不住挺腰往Charles的手里操进去，他想Charles大概用手就能让他射出来。  
但Charles当然不会那么快就让他享受到，他停下了套弄，也停下了和Erik的亲吻，他舔着嘴唇看着Erik，Erik能看到他现在满脸都是情欲染上的潮红，眼睛里也全是赤裸直白的欲望。  
这让Erik觉得自己更硬了，他想操他，在来到这里之前的迷惘和困扰在此刻全都荡然无存，他想要操他的国王，他想要和他做爱。  
Charles又笑了笑，他掀开了被子，露出了Erik光裸结实的双腿，和那根挺立着的深红色的阴茎。  
“它可真大。”  
Charles用赞赏的语气说道，接着他抬起腿跨坐到了Erik的腿上，让Alpha的阴茎抵在自己的臀缝里。  
这时候Erik才发现Charles的睡袍底下什么也没穿，他的老二就顶在Omega的后穴口，他能感到那里已经潮湿了一片，Charles还在他的阴茎上微微地磨蹭着自己，湿漉漉的情液无不在欢迎Erik快点入侵国王的身体。  
Charles又吻了吻Erik，他迷恋地看着眼前的男人，Erik的肤色是健康的小麦色，他有一张英俊的脸庞，饱满的额头，高挺的鼻梁，淡漠的绿色眼睛，薄薄的嘴唇和锋利的下颚线，都像是被神吻过一般完美。Charles的手缓慢抚摸着他的胸肌，又抚上了他线条分明的腹肌，痴迷的神情像是在欣赏一件不应存世的艺术品。  
“你知道吗，”Charles低声说道，“你是他们当中，身材最好的一个。我在角斗场上看到你的时候，你只穿着一件遮挡下体的兽皮裙，你看起来棒极了，第一眼我就知道你是我想要的。”  
Charles继续在他的阴茎上磨蹭着自己的下身，越来越多的水濡湿了他们相触的地方。  
“现在，我想要你操我，用你在角斗场上战斗的所有力气操我，Erik……”  
Erik从来没有这么听话过，他立刻扶着自己的阴茎，慢慢插入了Charles的后穴。Omega惊喘了一声，他咬着下唇，泫然欲泣地望着Erik，显然因为被巨大的硬物入侵而感到了疼痛，但同时他又感到了一阵愉快的满足。  
“它可真大。”  
Charles又重复了一遍，Erik笑了笑，他开始缓慢地在Omega的小穴里抽插起来，“你喜欢我这么大，对吗。”  
Charles现在已经失了国王刚才的游刃有余，他在Erik的抽插下控制不住地呻吟，只能断断续续地回答Erik。  
“啊……是的……你好大……我好喜欢，Erik……再快点，再用力点……”  
Erik也几乎要丧失理智，Charles的后穴又潮湿又紧致，小洞里柔嫩的软肉紧紧地咬着Erik的阴茎，这样紧的小穴操起来，根本不是一个被Alpha夜夜操的Omega会有的。  
但是Charles的叫床声又让人听起来他对这个有多么擅长熟练，Charles的呻吟声又软又腻，叫得Erik全身酥麻，国王显然并不在意有没有人会听到他的声音，也许他就是想让整个宫殿甚至整个王国都知道他在干什么。  
这个荒淫无度的国王——  
Erik粗鲁地扯下了Charles的睡袍，脆弱的丝绸在他的手里很快碎成了破布条，但是这似乎取悦了Charles，国王看向他的眼里又添了更多的喜爱。  
在睡袍底下，Charles的身体更是白嫩至极，一些远观难以察觉的小雀斑增添了些许俏皮，Erik把Omega按倒在了床上，他现在也顾不得什么身份有别，现在这张床上只有一个发了情的Alpha和Omega，他像一只猛兽一般咬上了Charles的脖子，从他的脖颈一路向下吻去，用力亲吻舔咬着Charles的胸口和乳头，在Omega美丽的身体上留下只属于他的痕迹。  
Charles没有拒绝他，看起来反而十分享受，显然Omega就是希望Erik能够这样主动热情地对待他。  
Erik分开了Charles的双腿，再一次插进了Charles的后穴里，Omega也再一次开始呻吟起来，Erik更加用力地朝他的小穴里顶去，直到顶到一个地方，Charles叫得突然变了一个调。  
“是的——Erik——就是那里……”  
Erik知道自己找到了Charles的敏感点，他开始不停地朝那里操去，听到Charles的叫声越来越失控，Omega的眼神也变得涣散，Erik知道Charles就快要到了。  
Alpha的手覆上了Charles的阴茎，那里已经硬挺得不行，他一边操着Charles，一边套弄着Charles的阴茎，前后同时的刺激让Charles很快支持不住地射了出来，国王尖叫着将精液全都射在了Erik的手里。  
Erik将沾上了精液的手指伸进了Charles的嘴里，Charles立刻开始舔舐起来。他蓝色的眼睛里盈满了泪水，他可怜地望着Erik，讨好又乖巧地吸着他的手指，他把Erik指尖属于自己的精液舔得一干二净，又开始舔起Erik的手心，一点一点舔去那里留存的白色浊液。  
Charles这幅模样让Erik再也忍不住，他覆在国王的身上，更加激烈地在Omega的身下操弄，终于他操开了Omega的生殖腔口，让自己的阴茎顶了进去，Alpha的本能驱使着他在Omega的身体里成结射精，让身下的Omega接受他的精液怀上他的孩子——Charles允许他射在里面。  
当Erik开始成结的时候，Charles果然没有推拒他，Omega的双腿将Alpha的腰紧紧地锁住，满足地感受到Alpha将他的精液全部射进了他的身体里，Erik低下头亲吻国王，但此刻他心里却酸涩不已，Charles是一个已经被标记过的Omega，无论其他Alpha做什么，操他多少遍，都无法再次标记他。  
Charles不是他的，永远都不会是他的。  
“你在想什么，Erik？”  
Erik怀里的Omega温柔地看着他，他的脸上全是性爱过后的满足与快乐，Erik的结还没有消退，他们现在只能抱在一起躺在床上，而Erik的阴茎还插在Charles的身体里。  
Erik知道自己没有资格要求什么，Charles才是国王，他必须明白自己所处的位置，做好自己该做的事才对。  
“没什么。”  
Charles疑惑地看着他，他抱了抱Erik，像是在安慰一个迷路了的孩子。  
“你可以对我说任何事。”  
Erik苦涩地看着他，他不知道Charles是不是对每一个他带回来的情人都如此温柔。  
“我会的。”  
“你并不孤单，Erik。”  
Charles给了他一个轻轻的吻，而Erik会把这个吻永远留在记忆深处。


	2. 杀手

Charles动弹不得，当然，当一把匕首架在你的脖子上的时候，谁都会不敢再动。  
一个穿着黑衣服带着兜帽的男人，站在Charles的身后钳住了他的双手，将他抵在书架上，Charles看不见他的脸，但他能闻到男人身上充满侵略性的Alpha的气味。他知道这个Alpha是来杀他的，但奇怪的是他现在闻起来并没有杀意。  
Charles刚想说些什么，男人却抢先开了口。  
“不准喊人，否则在人来之前，我就杀了你。”  
Charles瑟缩了一下，他能猜到那把匕首有多锋利，只要轻轻一划，杀手就能轻易地割开他的喉咙。  
“你是谁？”  
Charles小声地问道。  
“一个来杀你的人。”  
“这不用你说我也知道了。”Charles郁闷地说，作为国王他也不是第一次遭遇暗杀，但他没想到这次这么倒霉，居然没人来保护他或是解救他。  
“我是问，你的名字。”  
杀手沉默了一会儿才说道，“你为什么要知道这个。”  
“我只是想知道究竟是谁杀了我，我不能死得这么不明不白。”  
Charles理直气壮地说，杀手又沉默了一会儿，终于回答了他。  
“Erik。”  
“哦，Erik。”  
Charles小声地念道，Erik在他的身后皱起眉，事实上成为杀手之后，已经很久没有人再喊过他的名字，过着隐姓埋名的生活的他不再有资格拥有他真正的名字，也许是因为Charles就快要死了，他才愿意把真名告诉他。  
“Erik，”Charles又说道，“你为什么要杀我。”  
“有人给我钱，要我来杀你。”  
“我也有钱，如果我想要从你这里买回我一条命，你愿意吗？”  
“做生意有先来后到，如果我这么做了，以后还怎么继续干下去。”  
“那你为什么现在还不杀我，还在和我闲聊呢。”  
Charles的声音听起来很平静，Erik愣了愣，他也不知道自己怎么了，往常他杀人下手干脆利落，从来不和目标说一句废话，但他现在却并不急着想要眼前的国王的性命。  
Erik和Charles现在正在西彻斯特皇宫里国王专用的书房当中，虽说是书房，但是这里更像是一个书库，一排排摆满了书籍的书架间隙是良好的藏身之处，Erik探查到国王在书房阅读写作的时候并不喜欢有旁人打扰他，所以这时候他的身边没有护卫没有侍从，是最好的下手地点。  
Erik艰难地绕过了皇宫森严的重重守卫才来到这里，但是他现在竟然不打算下手了。  
“我改变主意了。”  
“什么？”  
“如果你想要活下去，我可以和你做一笔交易。”  
“是什么让你改变了想法。”  
Erik冷酷地勾起嘴角，他凑近了Charles的耳朵，在他的耳边轻声低语。  
“因为你比我想象得漂亮，国王陛下。”  
Charles的呼吸粗重起来，他感到身后的杀手用另一个东西顶着自己，那不是什么杀人的武器，是他那根勃起的硬物。  
“你想要什么……”  
“让我操你，我就放过你。”  
“你不可以这么做……”  
“我听说国王陛下有很多Alpha情人，你名声在外，为什么我不可以？”  
Erik将匕首从Charles的脖子上拿下，收回自己的刀鞘里，转而在Charles洁白的脖子上细细亲吻起来，他拨开Charles绑成一束的长发，露出了Charles脆弱的后颈，又舔了舔Charles后颈处的腺体，如愿以偿地感受到Omega的一阵战栗。  
Charles终于抗拒地在杀手的怀里扭动起来，“我是有很多爱人……但也不是……随便什么人都能操我的……”  
“是吗，陛下，你的身体不是这么说的，”Erik已经把手伸进了Charles的裤子里，他轻抚过Charles已经半勃起的阴茎，又探向了他的后穴，“你已经这么湿了，亲爱的陛下，你果然是个淫荡的骚货，你想要我的鸡巴，想要我插到你不停流水直到高潮对吗。”  
Charles呻吟了一声，他认命地瘫软在Erik的怀里，任由Erik的阴茎在他的身后磨蹭。  
“好吧，你可以操我，但是我想看看你长什么样子，可以吗？”  
Erik愣了愣，他思忖了一会儿，才脱下自己的兜帽，示意Charles可以。Charles转过头来终于看到了他的脸，接着露出了一个有些疲惫的笑容。  
“Erik？”  
“是我。”  
“我看到了，现在，你可以操我了。”  
Charles重新转回了脸，他没有逃开，把手撑在书架上，等待着身后男人的动作。  
Erik皱起眉，他不知道Charles想要看到他的脸究竟有什么意义，但是他现在已经硬的不行了，Omega的香味在他步入这个房间的时候就在诱惑他，现在他只想操这个美丽年轻的Omega，他才不管他是不是国王，又是不是他现在该杀的人。  
Erik拽下了Charles的裤子，揉捏起国王白嫩浑圆的臀部，Omega的臀肉光滑柔软，Alpha宽大的手掌覆在他的屁股上，臀肉从Erik的指缝间鼓起，显得更加色情性感。  
Erik又将手探向了Omega的臀缝里，那里已经完全湿透了，就着湿润的情液，他顺畅地将自己的手指插入了Charles的后穴，也听到了国王小声的呜咽。Erik的手指在Omega的后穴里抽插起来，暧昧的水声在安静的房间不断放大，他们都没有说话，但两人都能听到彼此越来越粗重的呼吸声。  
终于Erik抽出了他的手指，Charles听到身后一阵布料的窸窣声，接着一个硬物就顶入了他的臀缝，毫无征兆地直直地插了进来。  
Charles大声地呻吟了一声，但他意识到自己不该叫出声，又立刻咬住了嘴唇，只能小声地呜咽。  
Erik扶着Charles的胯部，将他顶在书架前凶狠地抽插起来，Charles的双腿忍不住地打颤，平日里他做爱的时候总是不会压抑自己的叫床声，但是他现在不能叫出来，这实在十分折磨人。  
“啊……不行……唔，慢一点……Erik……你太大了……”  
“小声点，”Erik喘着粗气在Charles耳边警告道，“被人发现了，我们的交易就只能终止。”  
Charles流着泪委屈地看了Erik一眼，他点了点头，但是他真的忍不住，他想要叫出来，于是Erik把自己的手指伸进了Charles的嘴里，堵住了他的叫声。  
“你可以咬我的手。”  
“唔……”  
被塞住了嘴的Charles没法说话，但他并不打算咬Erik，反而热情地吮吸起了那些插在他的嘴里的手指。  
Omega的行为成功刺激到了Erik，他低声咒骂了一声，更加发狠地加大了抽插的力度，他粗大的老二在Omega潮湿紧致的后穴里进进出出，又湿又热的情液打湿了他们交合的位置，Charles分泌出的液体让Erik的阴茎沾满了水光，在昏暗的书房当中也亮晶晶的。  
“看看你咬我咬得多紧啊，陛下，你就这么喜欢被人操吗。”  
“呜……”  
Charles不知道是在同意还是否认，Erik从来没经历过这么美妙的性爱，国王就像传闻当中一样不知廉耻放荡下流，即使是在这样的情况下，Omega还在迎合地摇着自己的屁股，配合他的操弄。  
Erik似乎觉得有些不尽兴，他开始解开国王的衣服，扯下精美的华服上繁杂的饰物和纽扣，他把那些衣物全部丢到了地上，现在Charles完全是赤裸的，他的国王一丝不挂地站在他的面前，而他依旧衣着完好，只有一根阴茎从裤子里露出来，还插在Omega的小穴里。  
现在如果有人在偷窥他们的话，就能看到一个穿着黑衣的男人，正覆在国王白皙赤裸的身体上，黑白分明的交合情色意味十足，而Charles翘着屁股承受身后的男人操弄的样子更加淫荡不堪，他的嘴因为合不上而不断地从嘴角流出唾液，他看起来凌乱极了却又依然那么美丽。  
Charles觉得自己什么也没穿但身后人一件也没脱的样子实在羞耻极了，但羞耻感却令他更加兴奋，他知道自己的身体有多么致命的吸引力，一直以来他也擅长用自己的身体获得一切他想要的快乐。  
虽然Erik刚才还想杀他，但没有什么比现在更棒的了，Erik有一根粗硬火热的老二，他能完全填满Charles的小洞，每一次都能操到Charles的敏感点，让Charles在快感的浪潮里摇摇欲坠。  
Erik着迷地抚摸起Omega的身体，在深宫中养尊处优的国王，全身的皮肤都像羊奶一样白嫩柔软，他的身材很瘦小，但恰到好处的肉感又让他看起来性感成熟，他有两个可爱的小腰窝，身上还有许多隐隐约约的雀斑，在这样的角度下，Erik能清楚地看到自己的阴茎是怎么在Omega的后穴里插入又抽出，直观的画面让他觉得自己更硬了。  
Erik揉捏起了Omega略微有些起伏的胸肉，又用指尖捏住了那两粒柔软的乳尖，Charles颤抖了一下，又开始扭动起来。  
“啊……不要……不要碰那里……”  
“不要吗？你分明很喜欢。”  
Erik很快发现Charles的乳尖敏感极了，他恶趣味地更加用力蹂躏那两粒粉红色的小点，很快Charles的乳头就充血挺立起来，Omega的呻吟声也越来越黏腻，越来越可怜。  
Erik突然从Charles的后穴里退了出来，他将Omega翻过身正对着自己，Charles还没反应过来就被他抬起了双腿顶在书架上，Erik的阴茎又重新从他的身下插了进去。  
Charles惊慌地搂住了Erik的脖子，双腿也紧紧地环着男人的腰，他泪眼朦胧地看着Erik，像在控诉Erik对他做的所有事。  
“你这样我会摔下去……”  
Erik笑了笑，“是的，所以抱紧我，Charles。”  
杀手的体力也十分惊人，他的双臂健壮有力，抬着Charles的身体似乎一点也不吃力，但Erik并不觉得Charles有多重，或者说这个Omega有些太轻了，他应该再多吃点。  
而这样的姿势能让Erik每一次都操到Charles的最深处，每一次Charles下落的时候Erik都会狠狠地顶到他的生殖腔口，Erik操开了他的生殖腔，在他的里面不断地冲撞顶弄，Charles抱着Erik又开始哭起来，他觉得Erik简直要用老二贯穿了他，他全身都被快感折磨地要发疯。  
虽然Charles现在的后背被书架硌得生疼，他相信结束之后他的后背一定会留下淤青，但他现在也无暇去管这个，从后穴里传来的快感让他忘记了自己身在何处，也忘记了眼前是一个陌生人在操他，他满脑子只有性爱带来的快乐，像是全世界只有和眼前的Alpha交合才是最有意义的事。  
Charles又想要呻吟喊叫起来，这一回Erik选择了用自己的嘴唇去堵住Charles的嘴，Charles迷乱了一瞬，接着开始回吻起Alpha，他搂着Erik的脖子，承受着Erik的操弄和他充满侵略性的吻，这是一个狠戾霸道的Alpha，他也同样让Charles感到着迷。  
Erik一边吻着Charles一边继续在他的身下抽插，在这个甜蜜温柔的吻里，Erik突然觉得似乎有什么东西开始悄然变化——他刚才在见到国王的那一瞬就被他的美丽和气质所震撼，而他现在更是确认了自己一点也不想杀Charles。这是他成为杀手以来第一次内心里产生这样的想法，同时他的心中还有另一股温暖美好的情愫在生长，他不知道那是什么。  
很快Charles就在他激烈的操弄和亲吻里射了出来，白色的浊液喷溅上了Erik黑色的外衣，显得格外显眼淫靡，而Erik也开始在Charles的生殖腔里成结，一股股的精液射进了Charles的内壁，可怜的国王就像被使用过了的妓女一样在Erik的怀里不停地颤抖。  
高潮过后的Erik终于有些冷静下来，他突然意识到自己的结锁住了两个人，如果Charles现在叫人来抓住他他一定跑不掉，但是意外的是国王并没有开口喊人，性爱过后的Omega只是满脸潮红地看着他，他的眼神里带着一些试探，还有一丝的羞涩。  
Erik抱着Charles坐到了地上，坐在Charles那堆衣服里，让Charles趴在他的身上休息，等待着他的结消退，他恋恋不舍地抚摸着Omega光裸的后背，如果他只能拥有Charles一刻，那么只有这一刻也好。  
“Erik……”  
Charles突然开口说道，Erik无声地看着他，等待他继续说下去。  
Charles舔了舔嘴唇，眨着眼睛望着这个本打算杀了他的杀手，小声地问道，“你可以留下来吗？”  
“什么？”  
Erik不解地看着他，Charles又继续说道：  
“你没有杀我，回去一定不好交差不是吗。如果你留在这里，就再也不用杀人，也不用过着到处奔波谋生的日子，皇宫里有一切能让你衣食无忧。”  
“Charles Xavier，你有什么问题吗？我想杀你，我还侵犯了你，现在你要把我留在身边？”  
“你没有侵犯我，这是我们的交易，你操我，你就不能杀我，”Charles又开始理直气壮，“而且你显然喜欢我，为什么不留下来。”Charles夹紧了紧自己的后穴，又移动屁股在Erik的阴茎上操了自己两下，提醒Erik他的老二还插在自己的身体里，他们刚才经历了一场多么酣畅淋漓的性爱。  
“而且，如果你留下来，我们就可以……”Charles用手摸了摸他们身体的相连处，“我们就可以经常做爱了……”  
Erik感到一阵烦躁，这个国王果然荒诞淫乱，他想要Erik成为他众多的情夫之一，Erik认为自己应该拒绝，但他却控制不住地又吻上了Omega红润甜美的嘴唇。  
Charles说对了，Erik内心里那股不可名状的情愫是因为他喜欢他，只是第一眼他就爱上了他。  
“我会留下来。”


	3. 邻国礼物

西彻斯特皇宫的花园中央，年轻的国王正坐在一张矮桌前，慢条斯理地享受他的下午茶。  
他命令Erik来陪伴他今天的下午茶时间，于是现在Erik只能坐在国王的身边，正襟危坐，等待国王的下一个命令。  
春意已浓，花园里的月季和山茶花都早已盛开得绚烂，红艳妖冶的丛花簇拥当中，国王穿着一件水蓝色的长袍，他的嘴唇比那些花还要红，他的眼睛更是比大海还要蓝，他让所有的鲜花都显得庸俗不堪，再华贵的花卉在他的面前也只能失了颜色独自黯淡。  
而他湛蓝的眼睛现在正在不停地打量Erik，Erik感到一阵不自在，为了巩固马萨诸塞和西彻斯特交好的关系，Erik被白皇后作为礼物献给了Charles Xavier，为了符合他“礼物”的身份，Erik被好好地打扮了一番，他穿着十分艳俗的衣物，花花绿绿的样子让他觉得自己才是花丛里那些为了求偶花枝招展的花蝴蝶。  
即使是在马萨诸塞的时候Erik也听说过西彻斯特的这位国王有多么的风流放浪，但是眼前的Omega看起来和传闻里那个好色下流的国王一点也不像，他看起来十分单纯，眼神也纯洁而真诚，Erik实在无法想象他的兴趣竟然是和各种各样的Alpha上床。  
令Erik更不能理解的是，白皇后给Charles送来的Alpha有足足二十个，他们都是照着Charles的喜好挑选出来的，但是Charles拒绝了其他人，只留下了Erik。Erik不知道国王为什么这么做，毕竟在那二十人里有不少比自己更加强壮威猛的Alpha。  
“你知道，我一般不收别人送给我的Alpha，我喜欢自己挑。”  
国王喝了一口红茶之后，突然说道。  
“那么，为什么国王陛下会留下我？”Erik大着胆子问道。  
“因为我喜欢你。”  
Charles微笑着回答了他，Erik更加不理解了，他皱起眉，完全想象不出自己有哪里吸引了这位阅人无数的国王。  
Charles笑得更加愉快了，他又说道，“你其实不是真的做这个的，对吗？”  
Erik疑惑地看着他，没明白Charles在说什么。  
“我见过那些真正的男妓，也有不少Alpha想要爬上我的床，如果是他们，现在大概会想着方法讨好取悦我，而不是像你这样，坐在那里像个不会动的木桩。”  
Erik抿了抿唇，他确实没干过这种献媚逢迎的事情，虽然在被送来之前，白皇后让专门的人教过他们这群Alpha该怎么在Omega面前展现自己，但是Erik真的做不到那些。  
“所以，你原来是做什么的？”Charles好奇地问道。  
“我是白皇后的皇宫里，修建宫殿的工匠。”  
Erik诚实地回答了Charles，他并没有隐瞒的必要。  
“哦，”Charles看起来很感兴趣，“发生了什么？”  
“我失手打碎了白皇后最爱的一个花瓶，这是她对我的惩罚。”  
“我很遗憾，你本来可以做你喜欢的工作。”Charles看起来是真的为他感到惋惜，“不过你放心，在这里你可以拥有比原来更好的生活，没有人会因为你弄坏了什么就处罚你。”  
Erik目光复杂地望着Charles，虽然Charles Xavier在私生活方面的传闻引人遐想，但其他关于他的称赞却的确是真实的，Charles是一位仁慈善良的君主，他对待每一个人都温柔又亲切，所以他的子民才能将他毫无节制的性欲当做是无伤大雅的小瑕疵。  
“但你也不能一直这样什么也不做，”Charles又有些苦恼地说道，“你得适应你的新工作，我不会白养一个人在我的宫殿里。”  
Erik又紧张起来，他当然知道他的新工作是什么，他得和Charles的那些情人一样，在Charles需要的夜晚侍奉他入寝，他现在是Charles的所有物，他不能违抗国王的任何命令。  
“我要你喂我吃掉这份下午茶。”  
果然Charles很快就下达了新的命令，他的脸上带着微笑，眼神里有一些期待和调皮。  
“是，陛下。”  
Erik知道自己不能拒绝，他从三层的餐架里拿出了一块手指大小的苹果挞，动作僵硬地放到了Charles的嘴边，Charles看着他眨了眨眼睛，眼神变得更加愉快。  
“我本来希望你用嘴喂我，不过还是下次好了。”  
说完Charles就张开口，开始一小口一小口地咬下那块水果挞，他吃得很慢，每一口都细嚼慢咽之后才吞咽下去，他一边吃着甜点，一边用眼睛注视着Erik，眼神里全是显而易见的风情与诱惑。  
Erik感到全身一阵莫名的燥热，等Charles终于全部吃完之后，Erik立刻想要收回手，但Charles却抓住了他的手，伸出舌头舔了舔他沾着糖粉的指尖。  
“不能浪费。”  
Charles一边说着，一边将Erik那些沾上了糕点的碎屑的手指放进了嘴里吮吸起来。  
Erik震惊地看着他，发觉自己有些呼吸困难，他看着Charles认真地吮吸他的手指，灵巧湿润的舌尖从他的手指上热情地划过，将他的手指舔得干干净净，那看起来就像是比起那些香甜可口的糕点，Charles更觉得Erik的手指才是世界上最值得品尝的美味。  
Charles依然在注视着Erik，他看到Erik的表情变化之后似乎十分满意，他舔了一会儿Erik的手指，才恋恋不舍地放开了他的手，Erik看到他的嘴唇因为刚才的舔舐变得更加红润，而任性的国王似乎没有想要放过他的意识。  
“我改主意了，Erik，我突然不想吃糕点了，”Omega舔了舔自己的嘴唇，无辜又天真地望着Erik，小声地对他说道，“我想吃你的肉棒，你可以喂我吗。”  
Erik感到一阵头晕目眩，果然Charles天真单纯的外表只是假象，他从来没见过一个Omega能把一句这么下流的话说得如此自然，他下意识地就想要拒绝。  
“但是晚宴就快要开始了……”  
“晚宴傍晚才会开始，这些时间足够我们做任何事了。”  
Erik再次震惊地望着Charles，今晚国王将为接待马萨诸塞的出使团召开宴会，而现在眼见就要天黑了，这个Omega居然现在就着急着想要他，Charles Xavier本人果然比他听说得还要夸张。  
Charles又朝他笑了笑，“别担心，这个花园里现在只有我们两个人，没人会看见我们在做什么。当然，如果你想让别人看见，我也不会介意——”  
“不，只有我们两个。”  
Erik飞快地说道，说完之后他才发现自己的话是默许了Charles想要做的事，他咬了咬牙，现在已经来不及了，因为Charles已经挤进了他的腿间，跪坐他的身前。  
Erik不可思议地看着他，西彻斯特的统治者现在居然真的跪在他的腿间，他知道自己要是现在拒绝一定会让Charles感到羞愤，到时候自己会被处死也说不定。  
他只能看着Charles扯下了他的腰带，褪下他的裤子，接着Omega握住了他腿间那根疲软的性器，他看到Charles又舔了舔嘴唇，Omega的脸色也因为兴奋渐渐变得绯红。  
“你好大，”Charles评价道，他的手在Erik的阴茎上撸动了两下，“硬起来会更大，对吗。”  
说完Charles就低下头舔起了那根阴茎，他就像一只可爱的小猫一样，伸着自己粉红色的小舌头，一点一点地舔遍Erik的性器，他就像他刚才说的那样，是真的想要吃Erik的肉棒，他想要用他的嘴，真切地品尝Alpha的味道。  
Erik在Charles的舔弄下很快硬了起来，他从来都没有硬得这么快，即使是那些Omega发情的时候散发出的气味也不会让他这样欲望高涨，但眼前的Omega有着一张神明般纯洁美好的脸庞，却做着最下流淫荡的动作，强烈的视觉冲击刺激着Erik的大脑，而Charles的舌头也简直要了他的命，他不知道为什么Charles只是舔了几口他就立刻被灭顶的快感俘获。  
Charles见他的阴茎硬挺起来，又愉快地笑了笑，他抬眼看了一眼Erik，便张开口把整根阴茎吞了下去。  
Erik差点直接射了出来，他瞪着眼睛目不转睛地看着Charles，美丽的Omega在他的腿间模拟性交的姿势上下动着脑袋，让自己的阴茎在他的嘴里进进出出，他鲜红的嘴唇被Erik的阴茎撑成了一个O型，因为被塞住了嘴巴Charles发不出声音，只能断断续续地发出一些呜咽声，而他蓝色的眼睛也渐渐因为被巨物塞满嘴而漫上了泪水，这让他看起来更加楚楚可怜甜美动人。  
毫无疑问Charles是Erik见过的最美丽的Omega，如果不是因为Charles是个国王，又因为他是个生性放浪的Omega，也许Charles会是Erik理想当中想要拥有的妻子，他会成为Erik一个人的妻子，和他生下很多孩子，与他拥有一个完美的家庭。  
但这一切只是奢望，现实是他只是国王的情夫之一，而他的国王爱着所有人，尽管他现在正卖力地吸着自己的老二，他圆圆的脸颊都因为吮吸而深陷下去。  
Erik的阴茎实在太大，Charles要吃下全部还是有些困难，于是他一边吞吐，一边也用手不停撸动Erik，他轻轻揉捏着Erik的囊袋，又让Erik的整根阴茎都因为自己的唾液变得潮湿，Erik能感受到Charles十分擅长这个，他一定经常吸Alpha的老二，他的舌头和口腔让Erik舒服得头皮发麻，Erik现在的大脑一片空白，他的手紧紧地握住了桌沿，只能感觉到自己的老二是怎样被Charles热情地含在口中。  
Erik忍不住伸出手，轻轻拨开Charles散落到额前的头发，他温柔的动作又让Charles抬眼望向他，Erik忍耐着想要在Charles的口里挺动自己的冲动，没有国王的允许他不能随意乱动，但是Charles温热湿润的口腔是致命的诱惑，他想要操得Charles泪流满面，射得他满嘴都是自己的精液。  
Charles似乎感应到了Erik的想法，他吞吐吮吸地更加卖力了，他看起来一点也不会因为Erik的阴茎插进喉咙而感到不适，每一次都努力把Erik吞进最深处。  
他喉咙狭小的空间挤压着Erik的头部，在他深深的吮吸几下之后，Erik猝不及防地射了出来，Charles似乎没料到Erik突然的射精，射进他嘴里的精液呛得他不断咳嗽，Erik急忙从Charles的口里退了出来，那些没射完的精液便尽数射上了Omega潮红的脸颊。  
Erik坐在椅子上大口地喘息，他为自己的冒犯感到惶恐，但Charles却在他的面前，将他口里的精液全部吞了下去，Omega坐在地上抬着头望着他，又伸出手摸了摸自己脸上流下了浊液。  
“啊，你射了好多。”  
Charles又把手上摸到的精液放到嘴里舔舐干净，才从口袋里拿出一条手帕，递给Erik要他帮自己擦干净脸上的浊液。  
Erik不敢怠慢，他仔细地为Charles擦去他脸上属于自己的精液，Charles依然在看着他，而他触碰到Charles的脸颊时，发觉他的脸烫得吓人，他不知道他们接下来是不是该继续下去，但是Charles只是望了望天色，然后又对他微笑道。  
“我该去参加宴会了，晚上我再来找你。”  
说完Charles便站起身，拍了拍身上的尘土，像是什么也没发生过一样，离开了花园。

Erik的身份低下，他没有资格参加国王招待使臣的晚宴，所以现在Erik只能待在这间为他准备好了的房间里，等待Charles的到来。  
Erik换下了那身花里胡哨的外衣，穿上他习惯的黑色长袍，他不知道Charles是不是真的会像他所说的在夜晚来找他，但他没想到等待的时间会这般痛苦。  
Erik半躺在那张宽大的床上，他发觉自己完全没法静下心来，经过下午之后，他现在满脑子都被国王那张甜美动人的脸庞所占据。  
他缓缓地闭上了眼睛，难以自控地想象起Charles那双蓝到极致的眼睛，他想起国王喜欢在说话的时候舔自己的嘴唇，同时他立刻想起那张嘴是如何含着自己的阴茎，又怎样吮吸舔弄到他最后射出来。  
Charles脸上挂着自己精液的样子在他的脑海中挥之不去，他像是被人狠狠蹂躏了一番，但Omega的脸上却又带着满足和快乐，Erik可耻地发现自己又要硬了。  
在被送来西彻斯特之前，Erik还十分抗拒这一切，但现在他的脑子里只有一个念头，他想操Charles，他想要Charles在他的身下哭喊尖叫，他会把Charles带给他的快乐回报给他，他会让Charles享受到，让Omega同样为他着迷。  
晚宴不知道还要持续多久，Erik忍耐不住地把手伸进了裤子，握住了自己的阴茎开始套弄起来，他想象着那是Charles的嘴在含着他，甚至是Charles坐在他的身上骑他，他快速地动着自己的右手，闭着眼想象着Charles的一切，他在想Charles衣服底下的皮肤是不是也像他的脸一样那么白，他的小穴是不是像他的嘴一样又湿又热，但是他绝望地发现自己怎么也到不了，他的手一点也比不上Charles给他带来的真实的快感，他就在高潮的边缘，但他一点也射不出来。  
突然房间的门被人打开了，Erik被惊得一时僵在了原处，他甚至来不及把自己硬着的勃起藏起来，就看到来人跌跌撞撞地闯进了房间。  
于是他就只能握着自己的阴茎，看到Charles站在门口惊讶地看着他，意识到Erik在做什么的时候，Charles立刻笑了起来，Omega关上了门，几乎是瞬间就扑到了Erik的身上。  
“你在做什么，Erik？”  
Charles的手覆上了Erik的手，和他一起套弄他的阴茎，Erik深吸了一口气，他搂着Charles的腰，贪婪地吮吸着Omega身上甜美的味道。  
“我没有……”  
Erik闻到Charles身上除了Omega的香气之外全是酒气，想必他在晚宴上喝了不少酒，怪不得他刚才走路的脚步都有些虚浮，而现在脸上也带着不自然的红晕。  
“陛下，你喝醉了。”  
“叫我Charles，”Charles纠正道，接着他又撅起了嘴，“这些酒宴总是令人厌烦不是吗，我得讲那些大家都心知肚明的客套话，还得不停地喝酒，其实我早就想离开了，我想早点来找你……”  
“找我？”  
“我满脑子都在想你，”Charles有些委屈地说，“当我看到那些把你送来的人，我就忍不住地想到你，我在想你的阴茎，我想要你用你的大家伙操我，我想快点来和你做爱——你也在想我对吗，你的老二都这么硬了，你是在想我吗？”  
“是的，Charles，我在想你，”Erik呼吸粗重，“我想要操你，Charles，我想要你——”  
Charles露出了一个满足的笑容，他低下头吻了吻Erik的嘴唇，又害羞地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“我觉得你这样穿比白天好看。”  
Erik再也忍不住了，他抬起手按下了Charles的脑袋，又深情又霸道地亲吻着Omega，Charles也热情地回吻他，Omega吻他的方式色情又下流，Erik觉得自己快要爆炸了，他发誓他今晚会操得这个Omega动弹不得。  
Erik抱着Charles将他压倒在了床上，开始扯下Charles那层层叠叠的礼服，Charles躺在床上温柔地看着他的动作，Erik的效率很快，很快两人身上都没了衣物，Erik看到Charles赤裸的身体也同样光滑诱人，他急不可耐地咬了上去，在Charles白嫩的肌肤上留下一个个吻痕和牙印。  
Charles在Erik的亲吻下发出了细碎又舒服的呻吟，Erik摸到Charles的腿间已经潮湿了一片，那些流出来的水几乎让他的两条大腿都湿透了，他分明还没有刺激Charles多久，为什么Charles就已经这么湿了。  
“我只要想想你就湿了，”Charles咬着下唇可怜地看着Erik，“只要想到你会操我，我就停不住地流水……”  
这个放荡的Omega——Erik觉得自己更硬了，他凶狠地瞪着Charles，手指也插进了Charles那个湿漉漉的还在不停淌水的小穴。  
“所以你一整个晚上，就这样想着我，湿着你的小洞，在招待邻国的宾客？”  
Charles在Erik手指的操弄下不断地呻吟，他难耐地扭动起来，眼神也更加迷乱涣散，“是的，是的，Erik……我的王座都被我弄湿了，我想要你操我……求你，快点进来……”  
不等Charles说完，Erik就分开Charles的双腿，扶着自己的阴茎插进了Charles的后穴，Charles立刻发出了一声痛苦又快乐的呻吟，他搂着Erik的脖子，拉下了他又和自己交换了一个亲吻。  
Erik温柔地亲吻他，Charles的嘴又软又甜，而他嘴里的酒味也让Erik感到迷醉，Erik开始在Charles的身体里慢慢抽插起来，Charles的小穴果然又紧又热，他的身体柔软得不可思议，Erik不会再拥有比Charles更美好的Omega了，也许他是被送给Charles的礼物，但现在真正得到了礼物的人是他也说不定。  
Erik忘情地在Charles的身上释放自己的欲望，他在Charles的小洞里用力又快速地抽插，如愿以偿地听到了Omega享受的哭叫与呻吟，Charles被他操得全身都泛起了粉红色，他像是整个人都泡在酒缸里醉倒了一般，嘴里又开始不停地说着胡话。  
“Erik……唔……你好大……好硬……”  
“你喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢……喜欢Erik，我好喜欢你……我爱你，Erik……”  
Erik不知道Charles是真心还是随口乱说，他们才见面第一天，他不明白自己有什么值得Charles爱的地方，又或者是Charles对他是所有床伴都会这么说。  
Charles还在不知节制地随着Erik的操弄摇着自己的屁股，他不断催促着Erik再快点，再用力点，Erik目光灼热地盯着身下的Omega，他能想象这个淫荡的Omega和其他的情人平日里做爱做得有多么激烈，才会觉得他现在的操弄依然不够。  
Erik让Charles趴在床上，又从他的身后进入了他，Omega紧致的臀部夹得他几乎立刻要射出来，他覆在Charles的身后，挺动自己的胯部，每一下都撞进Charles的最深处，他的囊袋拍打在Charles的臀肉上，发出了有节奏的声响，Charles的臀肉也被撞得掀起了色情的肉浪。  
Charles的双手抓着枕头，他哭得更厉害了，Erik低下头想要亲吻他的侧脸，Charles却突然转过头来撞上了他的嘴唇，Erik立刻含住了Charles的嘴唇加深这个亲吻，他们在亲吻当中持续着抽插，Alpha的本能驱使着Erik操进了Charles的生殖腔，他渴望着进入Charles的生殖腔，在那里面播撒下自己的种子。  
“Charles……我可以……”  
“射进来，Erik，用你的精液填满我……”  
得到应允的Erik立刻开始成结射精，浓稠的精液射满了Charles的内壁，甚至让Omega的小腹都微微隆起，Charles也很快射了出来，高潮让他止不住地喘息和颤抖，高潮之后的他也累得几乎睁不开眼睛。  
Erik从身后抱住了Charles，身材瘦小的Omega能完全嵌在他的怀抱里，他抱着Charles就像是在抱着他最重要的宝物，酒醉后又经历了一场性爱的Charles似乎已经快要睡着，现在的Charles看起来又变回了那个纯洁天真的年轻Omega，如果忽视掉他身上各种Erik留下的痕迹以及现在他的屁股还夹着Erik的阴茎的话。  
Erik又轻轻地吻了吻Charles的侧颈，他闭上了眼睛，也满足地笑了笑，命运总是这么不可思议，他本来以为他的人生走进了绝路，但也许他应该换一种想法来思考自己的境况。  
他是被送给Charles的礼物，他现在是完全属于Charles的，他愿意臣服于Charles，将自己的忠诚和生命全部献给西彻斯特的王。  
能陪伴在这样一位美丽又温柔的君主身边未尝不可，更何况这个Omega在床上简直热情浪荡得过分，任何一个能有机会和他上床的Alpha都是幸运的。  
“晚安，Charles。”  
“Erik……晚安……”  
Charles无意识地往Erik怀里缩了缩，在睡梦中迷迷糊糊地回应。


	4. 农夫

Erik和这个坐在他的农田里满身尘土的年轻男人大眼瞪小眼，他刚才在远处看到这个人的瘦小的背影，还以为这是个女孩，当他转过头来时Erik才发现他是个男人，但是Erik又不得不承认，这个男人比他见过的任何一个女人都要美丽动人。  
虽然眼前的年轻人身上穿着和他一样的粗布制成的朴素又简陋的衣物，他的头发里还夹着几根草叶，但这并不能掩盖他惊人的美貌，他湛蓝的眼睛大概是国王才能拥有的最纯净的蓝宝石，而他的嘴唇甚至比那些擦了脂粉的女人还要鲜红。  
Erik似乎盯了过长的时间，男人有些红了脸，他咬了咬嘴唇，低下头揉了揉自己的腿，接着微微地蹙起眉毛，又有些无助地望着Erik。  
“你还好吗？”Erik终于问道。  
“我的腿受伤了，我、我站不起来。”  
年轻人难过地说道，Erik蹲下身来，在男人的小腿上仔细察看起来，“看起来不是很严重，但是放着不管也不行，”Erik抬起头看向了男人，“你为什么会一个人出现在这里，你有同伴吗？”  
男人有些委屈地抿起了唇，Erik看到他的下巴上出现了一个小小的可爱的凹坑——该死，现在不是想这些的时候。  
“我是从王城来的，我来这里拜访亲戚，但是迷路了，又走不惯山路，不小心踩空了就滚下了山坡，跌进了你的农田里。”  
Erik转头看了看旁边的小山坡，还好这里的丘陵坡度都不算陡峭，Charles摔下来也只是扭伤了腿没有生命危险，这样来说已经算是十分幸运。  
“我不能把你丢在这里，我的家就在前面不远处，我有一些能治疗的膏药，也许你愿意去我的家里先处理一下伤口。”  
男人感激地看着他，“谢谢你，先生。”  
“我叫Erik。”  
“Charles。”  
年轻的男人也告诉了Erik自己的名字，Erik点了点头，又转身背对着Charles蹲了下来。  
“上来吧。”  
Charles惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，“你这是要做什么？”  
“背你。”  
Charles的脸又开始变红了，他有些犹豫地看着Erik，“我，我可以自己走，你只要把我扶起来就好了……”  
Erik皱起了眉，“你不是站不起来吗，扶你走大概到天黑都走不到，而且你的腿受伤了，走路只会给它增加负担。”  
Charles无话可说了，他只好顺从地伸出两只手从身后抱住了Erik的脖子，前倾身体把自己的重量都压在Erik的后背，Erik感受到他的靠近之后，便抬起他的腿，轻松地将Charles背了起来，当Charles离开地面的时候，两人都看到了Charles屁股底下那些被他压坏的菜苗。  
Charles又尴尬地低下了头，在Erik的耳边小声地道歉。  
“我很抱歉，弄坏了你的菜，我会赔给你的。”  
Erik只是看了一眼，就离开了那片狼藉的田地，背着Charles朝他的家走去。  
“没关系，你没事就好。”

Erik的家很小，只是农田附近的一个由木头搭起的小房子，房子里的摆设也十分简单，独身男人用不了那么多东西，所以只有一些日常必备的生活用具，厨具，桌椅，和一张窄小的床。  
Erik把Charles轻轻地放到了自己的床上，才发现他今早走得急，似乎没怎么收拾好房间，现在房间里的衣物和一些农具都随意地摆放在四处，Erik眼疾手快地将他那些没藏起来的衣服丢到了床底下，他希望Charles没看到他的小动作。  
而Charles只是好奇地打量着他的小木屋，他知道自己的房间不算是什么值得观赏的好地方，甚至可以用破烂来形容，要知道冬天那些从木头的缝隙里吹进的冷风有多要命，幸好现在是春天，Charles就算待在这里也不会觉得不舒服。  
Erik从他的箱子里翻出了一些膏药，上一次他修葺木屋的时候不小心摔伤了手，那时候还留下了一些药。  
Erik坐在Charles的脚边，小心翼翼地脱下他的鞋子，又慢慢地卷起他的裤腿，露出了他光洁白嫩的小腿。  
Charles的肌肤光滑细腻，Erik惊讶于这种柔软的触感，他想起Charles说他是从王城来的，他猜大概Charles是哪个大户人家的少爷，他的腿和那些常常下地干活的农夫截然不同，而他身上带着的不同寻常的气质也显然不可能出自一个平民家庭。  
Erik为Charles端来了一盆水，要为他清理伤口，Charles没有拒绝他，只是安静地看着他为自己擦拭伤口。  
Erik的动作很小心，没有太弄疼Charles，当他把Charles受伤部位清洗干净后，就开始仔细地为Charles涂上膏药，但是上药的过程还是时不时地会触碰到疼痛的位置，Charles疼得额上直冒汗，但他一声也没吭，只是咬着嘴唇，手指死死地攥着Erik的床单。  
“谢谢你。”  
终于涂完了药之后，Charles长舒一口气，他依然感激地望着Erik，就好像Erik做了什么天大的好事一样。  
“这没什么，举手之劳。”Erik递给他一条干净的毛巾，让他擦去头上的汗水，“你的腿需要休息，我想今天你还是不要再赶路了。”  
Charles点了点头，“我想我也没法再走了。”  
“你可以在我家暂住一晚，”Erik飞快地说道，说完他又觉得自己的语气太急切了，“呃，如果你想的话。”  
Charles朝他微笑起来，“我很愿意，谢谢你，Erik。”  
“你不用一直和我道谢，不过，你可以告诉我你的亲戚住在哪，我对这里很熟悉，等你腿好了之后我可以送你去。”  
Charles眨了眨眼睛，看起来又有些犹豫，但他还是告诉了Erik，“我要去的是Darkholme家。”  
Erik并没有太大的意外，Darkholme是这附近的贵族，Charles果然如他所想的出身不凡。  
“你是个Omega对吧。”Erik突然问道。  
Charles有些意外地看着他，“你闻不到我的味道吗？”  
Erik朝他无奈地笑了笑，“我小时候生病发了一场高烧，就再也闻不到Alpha和Omega的气味了，不过我猜你是个Omega，因为你看起来很美丽。”  
Erik的称赞让Charles又红了脸，他点了点头，“我是Omega。但是你问这个干什么？”  
Erik耸了耸肩，“你也看到了我家只有一张床，如果你是个Alpha我们还能一起挤挤，但是你是Omega，那么我晚上会睡在外面。”  
Charles诧异地看着他，外面只有光秃秃的石板，Erik竟然要把自己的床留给他，睡到小木屋的外面去吗。  
“不，我没关系的，你可以睡在屋里，我们也可以睡在一张床上。”  
“但你是Omega，我是个Alpha，你知道这不合适。”  
Charles也知道两个成年的Omega和Alpha睡在一起很危险，要是被人知道了也会有不少闲言风语，但是他实在不忍心让Erik因为自己睡在外面，他只是一个陌生人，Erik没必要这么让着他。  
“没人会知道我们睡在一起的。”  
“这不是有没有人会知道的问题——”  
“要是你想睡外面，我就和你一起睡外面。”  
Charles认真地说道，Erik有些无奈地看着眼前的Omega，他还想说些什么，但一声巨大的响声打断了他的话。  
两人都因为那声声音愣住了，Charles再次通红了脸，他摸着自己的肚子尴尬地看向了Erik。  
“对不起，我一天没吃东西了……”  
Erik惊讶地看着Charles，接着朝他笑了起来。  
“我去弄点东西给你吃。”

Erik觉得Charles十分夸张，他只是用自己种的粮食和蔬菜给Charles做了一桌最简单的晚餐，但眼前的Omega却在每吃下一口之后就要用一大串的句子来感叹他做的菜肴有多么美味。  
Erik不觉得Charles是没吃过好吃的东西的人，但是Charles告诉他，他能在Erik的菜里吃出丰富深沉的情感，这是属于家的味道，是再顶级的大厨也做不出来的。  
Erik有些好笑地看着他，他可不知道自己在做菜的时候倾注了什么关于家的情感，他只是像往常一样把那些食材丢进锅里煮熟罢了。  
当他们吃完之后天色已经变得很黑，Erik不会奢侈地把油灯点燃一晚上，所以他们早早地熄了灯准备休息，但是Charles看起来很兴奋，他还没有到想要休息的时候，于是Erik就拿了两张小凳子摆在门前，就着明亮的月光，在夜晚的小屋前和Charles闲聊打发时间。  
Erik向来没有什么朋友，他也是第一次邀请他的朋友来到他的家里，而Charles显然是一个很擅长交际的人，他不停地想要找话题和Erik聊天，他似乎对Erik的生活很感兴趣的样子。  
“你只有一个人住吗，你的家人呢？”  
“我没有什么家人，只有一个母亲。”  
“噢，她还好吗？”  
“她现在住在王城里，在一个贵族的家里当厨娘，虽然很辛苦，但是——”Erik顿了顿，又继续说道，“国王在上任之后颁布了很多新政，包括善待俘虏、奴隶和佣人，那之后我母亲的薪酬涨了不少，生活也比之前好多了。”  
Charles转过头来看着Erik，他的眼神里多了许多复杂的情绪，“你觉得我们现在的国王怎么样？”  
Erik也转过头来望着他，“为什么突然问这个？”  
“随便问问——你放心，要是你说了国王的坏话，我也不会向军队举报让他们把你抓走的。”  
Erik疑惑地看着他，“我为什么要说国王的坏话。”  
“因为——总会有人不喜欢国王吧。”  
“我觉得现在的国王挺好的。”  
“真的吗？”  
Charles看起来很开心的样子，Erik再次困惑地看着他，他想Charles大概是国王的崇拜者，说起来Charles的名字似乎也和国王的名字一样。  
“至少国王和以前的那些Omega不一样，认为Alpha空有蛮力只能做些下等的力气活，他重用了不少能力出众的Alpha，没有因为性别就歧视我们，因为国王的新政，现在才有越来越多的Alpha能取得像Omega一样的地位和财富。”  
“你也想拥有那些吗？”  
“我没想过，”Erik摇了摇头，“我没读过书，没法去城里做那些厉害的工作，但是我觉得现在拥有自己的一块田地，过着能自给自足的生活也足够了。虽然我的母亲一直希望我能和一个有钱有势的Omega结婚，过上富足的生活，但是我只想拥有一个爱我的我也爱他的Omega，我们会生很多孩子，会拥有一个幸福美满的家庭。”  
“很美好的想法，”Charles小声地感叹道，他的声音听起来很微弱，“那么你找到那个Omega了吗？”  
“我希望，今天的我找到了。”  
Erik轻声说道，他望着天上的月亮，有些紧张起来，不敢去看Charles的反应，但是他等了许久都没有等到Charles的回答，他迟疑地转头看了过去，却发现Charles已经靠在墙上睡着了。  
Erik有些头疼地看着眼前的Omega，刚才不想休息的人是他，现在瞬间睡着了的人也是他，Erik无奈地叹了一口气，他只好轻轻地把Charles横抱了起来，用脚推开了门，带着Charles走进了屋子里。  
当他把Charles放在床上的时候，他怀里的Omega又不安分地在睡梦里紧紧地抱住了他。  
“Erik……不要离开我……”  
Erik僵硬地抱着Charles，他想要离开床边但是Charles却死死地拽住了他，当他想要让Charles放手的时候Charles又会十分委屈地说着梦话让他别走。  
Erik只好安慰地拍了拍他的后背，被迫抱着他躺在了床上，小声地安抚这个没有安全感的Omega。  
“我没有离开，我在这，Charles。”

Erik醒来的时候看到一个漂亮的年轻男人正躺在他的怀里朝他微笑，Erik恍惚了一阵才想起来这是怎么回事，他一瞬间想要跳开，但是他怀里的Omega却又抱紧了他，朝他害羞地眨了眨眼睛。  
“早上好，Erik。”  
“……早上好。”  
刚睡醒的Charles脸蛋比他清醒的时候还要粉红，他可爱的脸颊简直让Erik想要亲口尝一尝，但是Erik还是忍住了想要亲吻Charles的冲动，十分艰难地逃下了床。  
Charles的腿还没完全痊愈，但是上过药后他的腿伤已经比昨天好了许多，已经可以下地走路了，虽然走得不是很顺畅，但这足以支撑他自由行动。  
不过Charles没想着那么快离开，他愿意在Erik的家里多留一会儿，Erik强压下心中满溢出的喜悦，尽力不去想Charles总会离开的现实，他当然希望Charles能留在这里，最好一直留在这里。  
而当Charles听说Erik白天需要下地干农活的时候他想要和Erik一起去，Erik拒绝了他，他表示干农活十分劳累而且很无聊，Charles的腿还没完全好，他必须在家里好好躺着休息。  
Charles只好失望地坐在床上目送Erik离开他们的小木屋，但是当Erik收工回家的时候，他意外地发现家中传来了从未有过的香气。  
那当然不会是Omega的香味，虽然Erik闻不到Charles的味道，但他能想象出Charles的味道会有那么香甜——那是食物的味道，当他回到家的时候，Charles已经为他做好了饭。  
“我很少下厨，所以不知道做得怎么样，希望你不会觉得太难吃。”  
Charles有些紧张地看着Erik，Erik拿起勺子尝了一口鱼汤之后，又目瞪口呆地看向了Charles。  
“怎么了？”Charles更加紧张了，他知道农夫最不喜欢别人浪费粮食了，他不希望自己毁了那些珍贵的食材。  
“你昨天还在夸我——但这实在是，太美味了。”  
Charles终于松了一口气，他不好意思地笑了笑，“你喜欢就好。”  
Erik不可思议地看着Charles，他一开始以为Charles只是某个富人家自小养尊处优的孩子，但他显然比Erik想象得聪明能干，他美丽的外表之下还有一颗温柔善良的心，Erik知道自己彻底沦陷了，如果可以的话，他真的希望Charles可以成为他的Omega。  
Erik像是饿坏了一样飞快地吃光了桌上的饭菜，Charles看着他狼吞虎咽的样子笑了起来。  
“你别急，锅里还有很多，我去给你盛上来……”  
说着Charles就站起了身朝灶台走去，但是他一时忘记了自己腿上还有伤，突然脚下一软，毫无防备就地朝前面摔了下去。  
Charles惊呼了一声，但是他发现自己并没有摔倒，Erik不知道什么时候来到了他的身边，Alpha及时抱住了Charles，Charles只是摔在了Erik的怀里。  
Charles抓着Erik的手臂，他抬眼望向了眼前的Alpha，想要对Erik道谢，但是他又发现他们现在紧紧地抱在一起，脸颊的距离也近得可以忽略不计。  
不知道是谁先开始的，他们朝对方继续靠近过去，终于他们消除了两人之间的最后一点距离，Erik和Charles吻上了彼此的嘴唇。  
双唇相触的一瞬，Erik感到自己全身都燥热酥麻起来，Charles的嘴唇柔软得像春天里破冰的泉水，香甜又湿润，让Erik无法抑制想要更多。  
他们小心又热情地亲吻着对方，Charles伸出手抱住了Erik的腰，而Erik同样紧紧地把Charles搂在怀里，他控制不住地不断加深这个亲吻，他想要把Charles的全部都占为己有，他感到自己已经糟糕地硬了起来，坚硬的性器直直地顶在Charles的小腹上，但他同样也欣喜地感受到Charles的硬挺也在不断戳着自己的大腿。  
“Charles，我想……我想要……”  
“嗯……Erik，我也想要你……”  
Charles的脸颊又飞上了可爱的红晕，他的嘴唇被Erik亲得又红又肿，满眼都是渴望与喜爱，他的手抚上了Erik的硬挺，在Erik腿间布料都被高高撑起的那个地方揉捏撸动，羞涩又愉快地舔了舔自己的嘴唇。  
“Erik……给我好吗，把你的所有都给我……”  
Erik当然不能拒绝Charles的邀请，他再次把Charles横抱起来放在了他的床上，将他压在身下激烈地亲吻起来，但是Erik在这时候也不忘不触碰Charles的伤腿，Alpha细腻的温柔令Charles又幸福地微笑起来。  
Erik在脱光了Charles的衣服之后才发现Charles其实一点也不适合穿这些粗布麻衣，他像是天生就该穿那些精美贵重的华服，他白嫩光滑的肌肤只有最上等的绸缎才能配得上。  
Erik不敢相信自己真的和Charles在床上赤裎相对了，他突然有些迟疑这么做是不是对的，但是Charles又将他拉进了一个深情又露骨的吻里，让Erik的大脑没法再正常地思考问题。  
“别想那么多，Erik，”Charles一边喘着气一边对他说道，他分开了自己的双腿，躺在床上红着脸看着他身上的Alpha，“你想要我，我也想要你，所以我们应该做爱，现在什么也别想，只要操我就好。”  
Erik怀疑Charles有能够洗脑的能力，因为他发现自己愿意无条件相信他说的所有话，他放弃思考现状了，当一个美丽的Omega浑身赤裸地躺在你的床上还双腿大开的时候，任何想法都是多余的。  
Erik再次低下头来，他开始吮吸起Charles胸前粉红色的乳头，Charles似乎很受不了Erik对他的乳头又舔又咬，他的脸更加涨红了，不断地发出可怜又舒服的呜咽声，很快他的两个乳头都被Erik吸得肿胀挺立起来。  
Erik想要吻遍Charles的全身，他从Charles的胸口亲吻到他的腹部，再是Charles的大腿，再到Charles的小腿，Charles在他的亲吻里享受得闭上了眼睛，但是Erik故意略过了他的阴茎，又让他有些不满意。  
Erik抬起Charles没有受伤的那条腿，握住他的脚踝吻了吻，他听到自己的声音因为欲望而变得更加低沉。  
“Charles，你是我见过最美的Omega，你就这样出现在我的身边，让我觉得像在做梦，我还是不敢相信你也想要我。”  
Charles又开始害羞起来，他捧起Erik的脸吻了吻，红着脸对他说道，“你根本不知道你看起来有多棒，每一个Omega都会想要拥有你这样的Alpha。我说了，现在别想那么多，快点进入我，好吗，求你了。”  
“当然，Charles，我会进入你，我会操你，Charles，我的Charles……”  
“是的，Erik，我是你的……我一直都是你的……”  
Erik把自己的阴茎对着Charles已经潮湿不堪的穴口，缓缓地插了进去，完美的契合感让Erik和Charles同时呻吟起来，Omega的后穴完全地容纳下了Alpha粗大的性器，Charles的眼神又变得明亮起来，他迷恋地望着Erik，羞涩又愉快地咬着自己的下唇。  
“疼吗？”  
Erik问道，Charles摇了摇头，“不疼，很舒服——我想要更舒服，Erik，动一动……”  
Charles夹紧了后穴，移动着屁股主动地在Erik的阴茎上操着自己，Erik咬了咬牙，Charles又紧又湿的后穴夹得他几乎想要立刻射出来，他瞪着这个欲求不满的Omega，将Charles按在了床上开始用力地抽插起来。  
Erik抬起了Charles的双腿，他的两条白嫩的小腿随着Erik的操弄也一上一下有节奏地摇晃起来，Charles被Erik顶得一下一下往床头的方向移动，Erik听到他的这张可怜的小床也在他们的运动下嘎吱作响。  
他突然觉得自己的小房子并不是一个很好的做爱地点，这里看起来并不算是一个温馨的家，更没有那些精美华丽的装饰，他的房间有些旧还有些破，甚至他的床也只能勉强容纳下两个人而已。  
但是Charles似乎并不在意这些，他完全沉浸在了性爱带来的快感当中，夜晚摇曳的烛火照在Charles潮红的脸上，让他更显得美丽动人，他湛蓝的眼睛始终没有移开视线，他专注地看着Erik，完完全全地用他的眼神表达着对Erik的爱意。  
Erik想他真的找到了那个他想要相守一生的Omega，他想要Charles永远在他身边，他再也找不到比Charles更好的人了。  
Erik渐渐放缓了抽插的节奏，Charles有些疑惑地看着他，但是Erik只是温柔地吻着他，他想要让他们慢慢享受这场性爱，现在他们没有需要什么着急的事，周围也不会有人来打扰他们，空旷的天地间似乎只剩下他们两个人，只有他们拥有着彼此，感受着彼此体温的热度和心脏跳动的力量。  
Charles似乎明白了他的意图，他也微笑着拥抱着Erik，和他不停地接吻，两人的身体交叠在一起共同在这张狭小的床板上律动，快感被无限延长，缓慢的节奏更能让他们体会到每一个触碰彼此的细节。  
Erik的阴茎不断地磨过Charles的敏感处，每次都要让他登上高潮，但缓慢的节奏又让Charles快到顶点时又被无情地拽下，Charles发觉这样比快速激烈的性爱还要辛苦，但是快感像浪潮一样不断地朝他袭来，连续不断像是没有尽头，Charles再也受不了这样的折磨，他委屈地望着Erik，泪水又无法自制地从他的眼角落下。  
“Erik，我不行了……给我，给我你的结……给我你的精液……让我高潮吧……”  
“这么快就受不了吗。”  
“是的……啊……Erik，快点让我高潮吧……求你了，求你……”  
Erik立刻又快速地抽插起来，剧烈的快感让Charles全身都颤抖起来，几乎是瞬间Charles就尖叫着射了出来，高潮让他的后穴不由自主地收紧，Erik也被绞得开始成结射精，他吻着Charles的嘴唇，将自己的精液全部射进了Charles的小穴里。  
Charles满足地微笑着，他的胸膛在喘息中不停地上下起伏，而Erik不愿意他有休息的机会，当Erik的结消退之后，Alpha又开始了新的一轮，他像是没有不应期一样。  
他想这不是夸张，Charles大概能让他硬一晚上。  
夜还很长，他们可以继续享受到彼此的每一分每一秒。

第二日醒来的Erik不再像前一日那么吃惊了，他看到了Charles的棕色卷发乱糟糟地落在他的枕边，Omega昨晚上累坏了，他们做了好几回，Charles射的次数比Erik还要多，他现在满足地躺在Erik的怀里，安详的睡颜就像个天真可爱的小孩子。  
而Erik愿意每天早上都看到Charles顶着乱七八糟的头发安静地睡着的样子。  
Erik静静地欣赏了Charles的睡颜许久之后，Omega才终于慢慢地醒了过来，他的睫毛先是颤了颤，然后缓缓地睁开了自己湛蓝的眼睛，刚睁眼的他还什么都看不清，迷茫的表情像是一只可爱的小动物，Erik心里的喜爱都快要溢出来了。  
很快Charles看到了Erik，他眨了眨眼睛，然后对Erik微笑起来。  
“早上好，Erik。”  
“早上好。”  
Erik低下头吻了吻他的Charles。  
Charles在Erik的怀抱里贪恋地又躺了一会儿之后才终于肯起床，他坐在床边慢悠悠地往自己身上套着衣服，而Erik坐在他的身后为他梳理他睡得乱糟糟的头发。  
Charles的头发也很柔软，Erik拿着梳子慢慢为Charles梳理整齐，他从来没给别人梳过头发，梳子也是他母亲留下的，所以Erik难免有些紧张，但是不知道为什么他似乎知道该怎么给Charles梳头，也知道要怎么用那根紫色的发带为Charles束好他的头发。  
在Charles穿戴整齐之后，他对Erik说他必须得离开了，Erik有些惊讶，毕竟他们昨天晚上才上过床，而Charles现在却急着要离开。  
“我已经一声不吭地失踪两天了，要是再不回家，我的家人一定会疯掉的。”  
Erik理解Charles的话，他不能把Charles强留在这里，“我送你，我说过的。”  
Charles笑着同意了，Erik又有些舍不得地看着他，“我们还能见面吗。”  
“当然了，为什么不。”  
“Charles，”Erik又说道，他抿了抿唇，突然觉得有些话必须得现在说才行，“我爱你。”  
Charles眨着眼睛看着他，他的脸又红了起来。  
“但我们才认识两天，你甚至不知道我是谁。”  
“我爱的是你，不管你来自哪里，是什么人都无所谓，在看到你的第一刻，我就已经为你着迷。”  
Charles又害羞地舔了舔嘴唇，“你愿意和我在一起？”  
“我想要和你一起。”  
Charles看起来很高兴，他轻轻地吻了吻Erik的嘴唇，朝他微笑。  
“我会回去告诉我的家人我们的事，然后我会再来找你。等我，Erik。”  
“我会等你。”  
Erik似乎从来都没有这么快乐过，他已经开始幻想他和Charles的未来，他们一定会是幸福的一对。

送走Charles之后Erik便陷入了煎熬的等待当中，他每天都在期待着那个蓝眼睛的Omega能出现在他的小木屋里，俏皮又温柔地给他一个久别重逢的亲吻，但是Charles一直没有来，一直都没有。  
Erik相信Charles不会忘记他们之间的事，也许是Charles有另外的急事耽搁了，他愿意继续等待下去，直到Charles重新出现的那一天。  
但令Erik震惊的是，在等到Charles来找他之前，他等到的却是国王的诏令，他吃惊地看着一群皇家的卫兵闯入了他的农场，说着他荣幸地得到了国王的宠幸，国王要带他回王宫，就将他强行带走。  
Erik几乎没有反抗的机会，他也不明白国王为什么要把他抓走，虽然他认为国王在统治国家的方面做得很好，但他也曾听闻国王的私生活混乱，国王拥有许多的Alpha情人，而且还在他的王宫里不断地增加那些情人。  
Erik觉得一定是那里弄错了，自己离王城这么远，也不是什么特别的人物，他从来没见过国王，也不知道自己哪里惹到了国王，他不明白为什么国王无缘无故就想要他。  
Erik也没来得及给Charles能寄出一封讯息，他感到十分绝望，没想到自己和Charles竟然如此没有缘分，他们才刚刚相识，刚刚互相表达了爱意，但现在突然出现的国王却毁了这一切。  
他想念Charles明媚甜美的笑容，他希望上天能再给他一次见到Charles的机会。  
Erik的心里抱着一丝不切实际的希望，他知道国王还算是个明事理的人，也许向他说明一切求情之后他会愿意成全自己，于是Erik只能在宫殿里痛苦地等待国王的到来。  
他并不想成为国王的情人，也许这会给他带来享用不尽的财富，可他只愿意和Charles在他的小木屋里，过着简单又纯粹的生活。  
Erik心灰意冷，但是当他真正见到国王的时候，他又吃惊地说不出话来，他肚子里那些准备好的说辞全部堵在了嘴边，他目瞪口呆地望着眼前的蓝眼睛Omega，不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
“Charles？”  
国王扑进了他的怀里，美丽的Omega抬着头朝他微笑。  
“Erik，我吓到你了吗。”  
Erik不知道该说些什么，他确实是被吓到了，他能猜到Charles出身权贵，但他根本没想到Charles就是国王——哦，Charles和国王的名字一样，只是他忽视了这种可能性罢了。  
Charles对他感到十分抱歉，因为他对Erik隐瞒了真相。他当然不是去拜访亲戚的，他只是例行地装扮成平民，去探访他的国家真实的情况。  
他知道身在高位的国王总是和最底层的人民在认知上有不可逾越的鸿沟，为了更好地治理他的国家，他不得不隐藏自己的身份，假装是个普通人，和他的子民近距离地交往，了解他们真正的生活。  
不过其他的Charles确实没骗他，Charles在私自出行的时候迷了路，摔下了山坡，然后恰巧摔进了Erik的田地里。  
Erik为国王的责任心感到钦佩，但他也突然想起来自己都做了些什么，他让国王为他做饭，他还操了国王……  
他开始冒起冷汗，这和他想象的与Charles重逢的场景完全不同。  
“你看起来不是很开心，”Charles有些担忧地说，“你不喜欢王宫吗，如果你不愿意留在这里，我可以让你离开。”  
Charles的语气又有些委屈，Erik急忙否认。  
“不，我愿意，我说过我想和你在一起——只是这，这太出乎我的意料了。”  
Charles笑着又吻了吻他的嘴唇。  
“你愿意留下就好，我很担心你会因为我的隐瞒感到生气。”  
“我不会生气，”Erik把Charles紧紧地搂在怀里，“我差点以为我再也见不到你了，我爱你，我爱你，Charles。”  
“我也爱你，Erik。”  
Charles抱着Erik小声地说，而他们拥抱了一会儿之后，Charles又轻声地笑了起来。  
“Erik，你又硬了。”  
Erik沉默了下来，他尴尬地看着Charles，他还记得和Charles共度的那个美妙的夜晚，但是Charles现在是国王，他突然不敢轻举妄动。  
但是Charles很快给了他答案，Omega舔了舔自己的嘴唇，羞涩又渴望地看着他，在他的耳边轻声说道——  
“Erik，操我。”  
今夜，依旧会很漫长。


	5. 基诺沙领主

Erik知道虽然西彻斯特的国王生性风流，但他也并非对所有的Alpha都来者不拒。  
有很多Alpha都想要成为Charles Xavier的情人，毕竟只要付出一点点体力就能换来权力和财富，而国王又是个面容姣好美丽动人的Omega，美人与富贵兼得的好事，不免吸引每一个有世俗之心的人。  
但是国王的心思并不容易能被猜透，往常那些对他投怀送抱的Alpha都被他一一拒绝，Erik只是想来碰碰运气，他本也不抱什么希望，但是Charles Xavier却在看到他的那一刻就告诉他可以留下来。  
Erik欣喜万分，他不敢相信自己什么都没做就通过了国王的检视，他以为自己也会被拒绝，甚至被卫兵抓起来丢出城门，但现在他却怀抱着这个美丽的Omega，躺在国王柔软华丽的大床上。  
Charles和Erik都只穿着一件单薄的睡袍，透过薄薄的衣料，他们似乎都能感受到彼此炙热的体温。Erik能清晰地闻到Charles身上散发出的浓郁的Omega的清甜香味，虽然他有些不悦地也闻到了标记了Charles的那个Alpha的气味，但是现在Charles就在他的怀里，他可以忽视那些不必要的东西。  
床边的小桌上放着一整盘种类丰富的水果，Erik正一颗一颗地剥去麝香葡萄的皮，将那些汁水丰沛香甜可口的绿色果肉，喂入他怀中的国王红润柔软的嘴里。  
Charles满足地在Erik的服务下享受夏日的水果，他慵懒的表情就像一只被主人抱在怀里安抚的小猫，他时不时地抬眼看一看Erik，眼里带着一些好奇与试探。  
“Erik，你在基诺沙已经拥有一切，为什么来到西彻斯特，想要成为我的Alpha？”  
Charles终于问道，Erik是基诺沙的领主，他不再需要Charles赐予他任何的财富和权力，却自降身份想要成为Charles的情人，这令Charles感到疑惑不解。  
而Erik目光深沉地看着Charles，他早已迫不及待地想要把他内心的想法全部告诉Charles。  
“因为我爱你，国王陛下。”  
Charles看起来很意外，他眨了眨眼睛，又继续说道，“你爱我？为什么？”  
Erik陷入回忆，他的五官都柔和起来。  
“去年我旅行至西彻斯特，恰巧遇上西彻斯特的祭典，在祭典上有幸目睹了国王陛下的真容。那时你一身白袍，头戴皇冠，在祭台之上为你的子民祈福祷告。你美得让我震惊不已，我的视线无法从你身上移开，你让我再也看不到其他人的存在，你的身上像会发光，在我眼里你才是真正降临凡尘的神明。”  
Erik夸张的说辞成功逗乐了Charles，国王朝他温柔地笑了笑，“我不是神明，我只是一个普通人而已。”  
“但我从未见过比你更完美的人。你是我见过最美丽的Omega，你的蓝色眼睛是星辰落入大海，你的红唇是玫瑰酿成的醇酒，你的品德比你的外貌更加出色，你是神明对人间的恩赐，我愿意用所有的诗句来赞美你，我尊敬的国王陛下，你值得拥有这世界上一切的美好。”  
Charles难得地红了脸，“花言巧语。”  
“不，陛下，这些都是我的真心话。在回到基诺沙之后，我依然对你念念不忘，我日思夜想，夜不能寐。我的心已经完全被你占据，我发现自己无可救药地爱上了你，我可以放弃这世间的一切，只为留在你的身边。”  
Erik的语气十分真诚，他的表情也尤其严肃认真，Charles再次微笑了起来。  
“我的Alpha里，没有一个像你这样这么会说肉麻话的。”  
“如果国王陛下不喜欢，我再也不会说了。”  
“不，”Charles又往他的怀里蹭了蹭，“我喜欢听，你可以再多说点。”  
“是，国王陛下。”  
“叫我Charles，只有我们两人的时候，你可以叫我的名字。”  
“Charles。”  
Erik无条件地服从，Charles满意地点了点头，他又眨了眨眼睛，调皮地看着Erik。  
“告诉我，在基诺沙的时候你有多想要我。”  
Erik迷恋地望着他怀里的Omega，想起那些独自思恋的夜晚，更加收紧了自己拥抱着Charles的手臂。  
“我每天都在想你，我想要触碰你，拥抱你，亲吻你，占有你。我在基诺沙默默地关注你，我努力想要了解关于你的一切，但这些遥望完全不够，我想要告诉你我爱你，我想要你也能爱我。我每一天都在疯狂的幻想中度过，我从未想过这一切能成为真实。我知道你已经有了丈夫，所以我不能成为你的Alpha，我想要让自己忘记你，但是我做不到，我只会每一天都更加想念你，更加爱你……”  
“噢，我的Erik，你应该早点来找我，”Charles有些心疼地看着他，“你可以得到我的爱，你也可以抱我，吻我，你可以做你想对我做的任何事。”  
Erik控制不住地低下头含住了Charles的嘴唇，Omega温柔又热情地回吻他，Erik舔咬着Charles柔软的嘴唇，他能尝到Omega身上独特的香甜，还有Charles口中吃完水果后留下的甜蜜，Erik从未感到如此快乐过，他竟然真的在亲吻Charles，他竟然真的拥有了这一切。  
Charles显然也发觉了Erik的激动，现在的Erik就像个拿到了糖果的小孩子一样雀跃不已，尽管他是个高大又成熟的Alpha，但他现在却掩藏不住眼里的兴奋和喜悦，他望着Charles的样子就像是得到了全世界最珍贵的宝物一样。  
Charles也意识到Erik早就硬了，硬挺的性器顶着他的后腰，出卖了它主人现在有多么想要Charles的心情，Charles将自己的手伸到了Erik的腿间，隔着布料握住了Erik的阴茎，轻轻地撸动起来。  
“你会想着我手淫吗，你会只靠着想我就射出来吗？”  
Erik的呼吸急促起来，“是的，Charles，我只要想到你就会硬，想着你才能射出来，爱上你之后我对其他人都再也没有兴趣，我只想要你，我想要你，Charles……”  
Charles的表情看起来依然十分纯洁无辜，虽然他的手还在不断对Erik的阴茎又摸又撸，让Alpha的性器在他的手里变得更加粗大坚硬。  
“告诉我你都是怎么想我的，Erik。”  
Erik的目光更加灼热，他在Charles的耳边低声开口。  
“我想要在祭典上，当着所有人的面，把你按在祭坛上操，你的子民都会看到你为我敞开你的身体，被我操得失声尖叫不断流水，还想要我更多的精液。我想在你的王座上操你，让你和我的体液射得到处都是，当你和你的下臣商议国事的时候，也会想到我们在你的王座上做过的事。当然我也想和你在无人打扰的卧室里，操上几天几夜，你会喜欢掌握主动权，所以你在一开始会骑我，但是你很快就会没了力气，你需要体力持久的Alpha继续让你获得快感，所以我会把你按在床上，不停地操你，不停地进入你，你会为我一遍一遍地高潮，一次一次地射精，我的精液会灌满你的肚子，但你依旧会觉得不够，你想要我的阴茎一直在你的小穴里……”  
Charles忍不住呻吟了起来，他情不自禁地磨蹭起了自己的双腿，他的腿间已经因为Erik的话湿透了，空气中的信息素更加浓烈，Charles红透了脸颊，他渴望地看着Erik，不由自主地在Erik的阴茎上磨蹭着自己的臀部。  
“Erik……我会满足你的幻想……你可以在任何地方操我，我想要你操我，现在操我好吗，求你了……”  
Erik再次吻上了Charles的嘴唇，将他的乞求全部融化在这个亲吻里。  
“Charles……Charles……”  
Erik呢喃重复着Charles的名字，他从Charles的侧脸吻到了Charles的脖子，在Charles纤细白皙的脖子上吮吸出一个个暧昧的吻痕。Erik扯开Charles睡袍的领口，露出了Charles的半个肩膀和他胸前的一大片风景。  
Alpha的手抚上了Charles的胸口，又在Charles的肩上轻轻啃咬起来，Charles的身体柔软得像一块松软香甜的蛋糕，Omega甜蜜的香味又让他尝起来像沾满了糖霜的松饼，Charles的肌肤敏感得要命，Erik只要稍稍用力，就能在他的身体上留下清晰可见的红痕。  
Charles任由Erik对他的身体又舔又咬，他的睡袍几乎完全被Erik扯了下来，Erik着迷地抚摸着他的身体，带着薄茧的手掌轻轻划过Charles光滑的身体，引得Omega在Erik的怀里止不住战栗。  
Erik继续不断亲吻Charles的肩颈，他的双手开始揉捏起Charles粉红色的乳尖，脆弱又敏感的乳头很快就在他的刺激下挺立起来，Charles忍不住开始轻声呻吟，他回过头向Erik索吻，Erik便立刻吻上了Charles撅起的嘴。  
“Charles，你真美……你是造物主最完美的作品，你让所有的庸脂俗粉都无地自容……Charles，我有罪，对你的爱欲侵蚀了我的内心，我肖想玷污我的神明，我想将你从神坛拉进尘世，我想射满你的身体，你会容纳我的全部，你会在交合里为我变得更美……”  
Charles又被Erik说得满脸通红，他害羞地吻着Erik，用手轻抚Alpha英俊的脸庞，“噢，Erik，那不是罪，求你射满我，弄脏我，弄坏我……继续，再摸摸我，好吗……”  
Erik的手沿着Charles的身体不断向下，他抚上了Omega光裸的大腿，情色又温柔地抚摸着Charles的腿，只是简单的触碰就让Charles不能自已，他全身都酥酥麻麻，像是再也使不上力气，只能瘫软在Erik的怀抱里任他对自己为所欲为。  
Erik温柔地将Charles的两条腿分开，他坐在Charles的身后，用手轻轻摩挲Charles脆弱的大腿根部。这样的姿势让Charles感到羞耻又兴奋，他的阴茎硬得贴到了小腹上，小穴也越来越湿润，分泌出的液体早已经打湿了他身下的床单。  
Erik的手顺利地探向了Charles的臀缝间，他的手指在Charles的穴口处打着圈，抚摸按压着Charles的穴口，Charles听到Erik在他的耳边声音低沉。  
“Charles，你流了好多水，你变得这么湿，是为我准备的吗。”  
“是的，是的……都是为你准备的，我想要你进入我……”  
Charles急切地说着，Erik又笑了笑，他的手指慢慢插进了Charles的后穴，Charles喘息起来，忍不住夹紧了后穴，想要把那根手指吞进来更多。  
“Charles，别急，我会给你最好的……”  
Erik低沉的声音让Charles忍不住又涌出了一股热液，湿黏的液体浇满了Erik的手，Charles害羞地想要藏起自己的身体，然而Erik的拥抱让他无处可逃，Alpha的手指开始在Charles的后穴里抽插，在液体的润滑下操弄着Charles的后穴。  
Charles靠在Erik的怀里，红着脸看着Erik修长漂亮的手指在他的身体里进进出出，只是被手指操着他就难以自持，他小声地呻吟着，脚趾都因为快感而蜷缩起来，他忍不住在Erik的怀里扭动，而这像是给了他身后的Alpha一个信号，Erik更加加快了手指抽插的速度。  
Erik的另一只手握住了Charles的阴茎，Charles的阴茎也是可爱的诱人的粉红色，Erik将它握在手里上下套弄，他愉快地看到Charles的耳朵也都跟着变红了，Erik着迷地又舔弄起了Charles的耳垂，轻咬着Omega柔软可爱的耳朵。  
Erik想要把眼前的一切全都刻在心里，脱下了华服的Charles比他想象得还要美，他的身体白嫩香软，Erik愿意永远沉溺在他温柔火热的身体里，他的阴茎甚至都比任何人的都要好看，而他紧致湿热的小穴还在咬着Erik的手指，Erik能肯定当他真正把自己的阴茎插进那个小洞的时候会有多教人欲罢不能。  
Erik很快找到了Charles甬道里的敏感点，Charles扭动得越来越厉害，呻吟声也越来越黏腻，Erik的手抚慰着他的前面，又激烈地操着他的后面，Charles害羞地想要并拢双腿，但Alpha阻止了他，依然让他保持着双腿大开的姿势。  
“放松，Charles，把你全部交给我。”  
“呜……Erik……”  
Charles可怜地望着Erik，快感让他好看的五官都皱了起来，湛蓝的双眼都开始变得迷离，他望着Erik的眼里都是情欲与爱恋，他抓着Erik的手臂，止不住地高声呻吟。  
“啊……Erik……不行……太多了，太快了……Erik，Erik……啊，Erik……”  
Charles失神得只会喊Erik的名字，最后他在一声尖叫里终于射了出来，乳白色的精液射满了Erik的手心，他的后穴里也射出了大量清澈的液体，Charles的身上也全是晶莹的汗水，各种体液把他们的身体和床榻沾染得淫靡混乱。  
Charles瘫在Erik的怀里，在高潮之后平复着自己粗重的呼吸，他又开始脸红起来，Erik现在甚至都还没脱衣服，但他只是用手就让Charles的前后同时到达高潮，经历了完美的服务的Charles又忍不住吻了吻他身后的Alpha。  
“Erik，你太棒了……”  
Charles的脸颊红透了，他突然意识到Erik还依旧顶着自己，这个Alpha的忍耐力着实惊人，他到底能硬多久啊。  
Charles舔了舔嘴唇，他转过身跨坐在Erik身上，朝Erik羞涩地笑了笑，接着开始脱起Erik的睡袍，让他和自己变得同样赤裸。  
“你还硬着，”Charles用手握了握Erik的阴茎，那根性器似乎更加粗大了，比他刚才隔着布料摸到的还要夸张，“现在我来帮你——”  
说着Charles就将那根阴茎对准了自己的后穴，慢慢地坐了下去。Erik目不转睛地盯着Charles的动作，全身泛着情欲的粉红色的Omega，蓝色的眼睛因为后穴被撑开的饱胀感而漫上了水汽，他轻咬着自己血色的嘴唇，一点一点地吞下Erik的阴茎。  
当Erik的阴茎插入些许时，Charles后穴里的软肉就争先恐后地吸附上来，紧紧地咬着Erik的性器，像是在欢迎Alpha对他的入侵，Charles的身体果然紧致得让人着迷，Erik感到难以呼吸，他的幻想在这一刻完全变为现实，他真的操进了Charles的身体里。  
Charles的额上又冒出了一层细汗，他慢慢地坐到了底部，完全地把Erik的阴茎吃了进去，他抬起头想要讨取夸奖地朝Erik笑了笑，开始上下摇起自己的屁股，在Erik的阴茎上操着自己。  
但是刚高潮过的身体敏感至极，只是简单的触碰就能让Charles浑身颤抖，他的动作很慢，每一次抬起和坐下的时候，都忍不住发出悠长又淫荡的叫声，他有些懊恼自己的腿完全使不上力气，Erik像是在刚才就弄光了他全部的体力。  
而Erik也被Charles缓慢磨人的节奏折磨得头脑发昏，他再也抑制不住自己的欲望，压着Charles的胯部，便开始朝上激烈地顶弄。  
Charles又发出了一声尖叫，他被Erik顶得上下颠簸，从尾椎传遍全身的快感让他战栗得更加厉害，Charles身体里不断分泌出的情液打湿了两人交合的位置，Omega在Erik的操弄里再次支持不住地瘫软在Alpha的怀里。  
Erik搂着Charles的腰，继续持续着他的抽插，他心里的快乐就像火山喷发一样激烈又热烈，他能看到Charles光裸洁白的背部，Omega背上的细汗也闪烁着钻石一样的光，身材娇小的Omega柔软顺从地坐在他的怀里承受着他的操弄，他蓝色的眼睛注视着Erik，毫不掩饰地表达他的满足和喜爱，他的嘴唇被自己舔得更加红润诱惑，那张能够蛊惑人心的小嘴里还在不断逸出磨人蚀骨的喘息和呻吟。  
Erik再一次吻上了Charles的唇，他要仔细地用自己的唇描摹Charles的嘴唇，他的舌尖划过Charles完美的唇线，用自己的薄唇碾压Charles带着甜香的红唇，他撬开Charles的齿关，用自己的舌头入侵Omega湿润温暖的口腔，他愿意每一天都这样亲吻Charles，每一天，每一夜。  
Charles在Erik深长的亲吻里脸红到了极致，Erik终于放过了他的嘴唇，让他能有余裕喘口气。Erik接着吻上了Charles的鼻尖，然后是他如宝石般璀璨明亮的蓝眼睛，不停亲吻Charles的Alpha就像一个虔诚的信徒，用自己的亲吻膜拜侍奉他的神明。  
“Charles……我的爱……我爱你，我爱你，Charles……”  
Erik不停地向Charles重复着自己的爱，Charles从未听过有人在一天里对他说过这么多的情话，毕竟他的丈夫和他的情人们都是一群沉默寡言的Alpha，他们总是吝于直白地对Charles表达他们的感情，只有在床上能偶尔听到那些情至深处的表白。但眼前的Erik显然是他们当中最直白最热情的一个，他令Charles感到有些不习惯，但Charles的嘴角也忍不住地上扬，他简直要在Erik的话语里融化成一滩水。  
Charles搂住了Erik的脖子，再次吻上了Alpha，“是的，你爱我，你是这么爱我……Erik……”  
Erik吻着Charles将他抱着放在了床上，他抬起Charles的双腿再次进入了他，Omega在深紫色的床单中显得更加白皙诱人，他舔着自己的嘴唇，抬起腿环住了Erik的细腰，这让他们的身体能贴得更近，交合得更深。  
Erik继续亲吻Charles，继续在Charles的后穴里激烈地抽插，他满足地看到Charles在他的身下呻吟低喘，Omega的脸上挂着淡淡的微笑，性爱中的他像只任性的小猫只想索要更多的亲吻，更多的操弄，但他看起来依然纯洁无瑕，依然像是不曾被任何污秽侵染过般的美好。  
Erik想要把这样的Charles小心地保护在他的怀里，他愿意用尽自己的一切去留住这样快乐无忧的Charles，他想要成为Charles的骑士，他愿用生命永远守护他美丽尊贵的国王。  
他在Charles的耳边低声诉说着他的爱和承诺，Charles红着脸吻了吻他的唇，蓝眼睛的Omega告诉他，好，你会成为我的骑士，我要你永远保护我，爱我，和我做爱……  
Erik再也控制不住自己，他不加思索地就操进了Charles的生殖腔，高潮来得猝不及防，他低吼着将精液射进了Charles的内腔，胀大的阴茎结牢牢地锁住了两个人的下体。Charles也又迎来了一次高潮，他射在了两人的小腹之间，射精的快感让他的大脑只剩下一片空白，在他还没完全回过神来时，Erik又吻上了他的唇。  
Charles在Alpha霸道又温柔的亲吻里微笑，他捧着Erik的脸，亲昵地蹭了蹭Alpha的鼻子。  
“Erik，我也爱你。”  
Erik也对他微笑，他的苦恋终于得到了回应，尽管他只是Charles的Alpha们当中的一个，但他能得到Charles的爱，无论分量是多少，都已经足够了。


	6. 平权革命家

Erik从未如此狼狈过，他现在被绑在一张精致华丽的大床上，他的手脚被铁链锁在大床四角的床柱上，甚至他的脖子上都被套上了一个项圈，连接着一根固定在床头的粗链条，被禁锢住的身体让他动弹不得，一副能够随意令人宰割的模样。  
这时候Erik十分希望自己有能够控制金属的能力，他就可以轻易逃脱这个令人绝望的窘境。  
但是Erik并没有那种能力，他现在只能被锁在这张床上，等待西彻斯特的国王来对他实施残忍的惩罚。  
作为一位把为Alpha争取平等权利作为毕生理想的革命者，Erik知道他总会有被推上绞刑架的一天，他早已做好了牺牲的准备，但是眼前的牺牲和他想的完全不一样。  
一直以来身强体壮的Alpha被认为只能做些下等的体力活和粗活，他们被认为没有智慧的头脑和冷静的判断力，因此无法胜任领导者的角色，再加上Omega的信息素能够轻易地影响Alpha的生理欲望，所以Alpha一直也只能作为为Omega提供精子的生殖工具。  
长久以来对Alpha的歧视和压迫令Erik感到愤怒，他认为Alpha体力强大，他们的头脑也并不比Omega差，他们完全没有必要屈服于弱小的Omega，这个世界应该由Alpha来掌权。  
尽管有人认为西彻斯特的国王Charles Xavier为Alpha的生存状况作出了极大的改善，但Erik认为Charles Xavier就是个骗子，他的政策并没有改变Alpha遭受歧视的事实，他只是用些小恩小惠来骗取民众的支持和爱戴。而他本人甚至还在他的王宫里养着一群Alpha情人，他才是真正把Alpha当做消遣的玩物、看不起Alpha的那个人，如果要让Alpha真正地获得他们应有的权利，最首要的就是推翻Charles Xavier的暴政。  
Erik组建了一支由Alpha组成的军队，他们将自己称作兄弟会，试图掀起一场革命，但是他们的计划还没实施就遭到了围剿，他被带回了王宫接受审判。  
Erik想要挑战王权的威严，这样深重的罪孽足够他死好几次，但令他惊讶的是国王并没有判处他死刑，而是用了另一种方式折磨他。  
Charles Xavier果然是个狠毒的人，他明知道Erik最憎恶的就是他在王宫里养Alpha情人的浪荡行径，他居然要Erik也来做他的情夫，这是比死亡更要折磨Erik的酷刑。  
Erik恶狠狠地在心里唾骂Charles Xavier，他用力拉扯着那些铁链想要挣脱开来，但是他累得浑身冒汗也依然没能撼动半分。  
突然房间的门被打开，Erik警惕地朝门口看去，毫不意外地看到Charles Xavier在侍从的跟随下步入了屋子，国王穿着整齐的华服，像是来迎接一位尊贵的客人，他看起来比Erik想象得年轻，外貌也比Erik预想得美丽精致。  
Charles让他的随从们尽数退下，房间里只留下Erik和他自己，国王面色凝重地朝他走了过来，他有些担忧地看着躺在床上满脸阴沉的Erik，轻声说道。  
“我是告诉他们用一些手段让你安分点，可没让他们这样对待你，你一定很不喜欢这样。”  
Erik看着站在床前打量铁链的国王，尽量让自己的语气柔和下来，顺着Charles的话说道，“那么陛下能把我放开吗？”  
Charles看着他眨了眨眼睛，遗憾地说，“这恐怕不行。”  
“为什么？”Erik皱起眉。  
“我没有钥匙。”  
Charles朝他露出一个微笑，Erik再次感到了一阵愤怒，这根本不是理由，Charles完全可以让别人进来解开他。Erik再次挣扎起来，铁链在他的动作下发出了巨大的金属碰撞的声响，而Erik凶狠的表情也把Charles吓了一跳。  
“噢，我知道他们为什么要这样绑住你了——Erik，冷静点，这样我们没法好好谈话。”  
“我和你没有什么好谈的，如果你不想放了我，就杀了我。”  
Charles有些头疼地看着Erik，他一直知道民间有Erik这样想要为Alpha群体争取权利的人士，他也一直很欣赏这些勇敢的有志之士，甚至接受他们的意见赐予Alpha更多的权利。只是Erik过于激进甚至要掀起战争推翻王权，Charles不能再放任不管，但是他愿意放过Erik的性命这件事却像是给了Erik更大的侮辱一样。  
“我听说，你讨厌我有很多Alpha情人。”  
Erik冷酷地看着他，“当然，你已经有了丈夫，还要和其他Alpha上床，你只是把Alpha当做你的所有物，没有尊重他们的人格。”  
“不，我尊重他们，我也爱他们，我从来没把他们当做工具或是物品。”  
“一个人的爱怎么可能分成那么多份，你只是为了满足一己私欲，你可以用这些话哄你的情人，但是对我没有用。”  
Charles也有些被惹怒了，他皱着眉大声反驳，“我们上床都是你情我愿的事，如果他们不愿意，我从来不会强迫他们。”  
Erik冷笑一声，“你是国王，是统治这个国家的Omega，他们当然不敢违抗你，在强权压迫之下的你情我愿，你以为他们是真的愿意屈服于你？”  
Charles看起来有些受伤，“我不会那么做，我知道他们都是发自真心爱我。”  
“是吗，国王陛下，那你现在是在做什么，”Erik又扯了扯自己手上的链子，刺耳的响声提醒着Charles他的境况，“你会把你的男宠都这样锁在床上，囚禁在你的宫殿里，逼着他们说爱，强迫他们操你？”  
Charles的表情彻底破碎了，Erik知道自己成功地激怒了他，Omega开始散发出浓郁的信息素的味道，Erik有些得意但又有些慌乱，作为一个Alpha他知道自己根本抵挡不住Omega诱惑的信息素，而且该死的Charles国王的味道香甜得致命，Erik气恼地发现自己全身都开始燥热不安，一股热流也控制不住地朝他的下身汇聚而去。  
果然下一刻Charles就上了床，他跨坐在了Erik的腿上，Erik想要挣脱逃离，但是他却被锁链拉扯得丝毫不能动弹。  
“你说我会强迫你，是吗，如果你真的那么认为，我就顺了你的心意，我会用我的小穴操你的阴茎，你会被我骑到射出来……”  
Erik低声咒骂了一声，他看到Charles咬着自己的嘴唇，眼里带着愤怒和隐隐的委屈，他的下巴陷出一个可爱的凹坑，他的脸颊也因为羞赧和气愤而涨得通红，国王将双手放在他的腹部，他的屁股则隔着布料，用臀缝色情地在Erik腿间被顶起的那处硬挺上磨蹭起来。  
“你看你，硬得这么快，你还说不想要我吗？”  
Charles前后摇摆着自己的身体，就好像他真的已经在被Erik操着一样，Erik感到自己全身都被欲望点燃了，他承认Charles Xavier是个漂亮又迷人的Omega，他的阴茎也忍不住地想要向上顶去，不是隔着裤子而是真的操进Charles的身体里，操得他再也没力气诱惑自己……  
但是Alpha强大的克制力还是让他没有动作，Erik瞪着Charles，冷冰冰地说道，“我不想要你，Charles Xavier，就算你现在和我操了，我也只会更加恨你，我宁愿去死也不会做你的情夫。”  
Charles停下了动作，他坐在Erik的腿上目光复杂地看着Erik，似乎非常不可思议，又委屈难过得一副马上就要流泪的模样。  
Erik莫名其妙地看着他，他只是一个叛军头子，Charles Xavier也只是今天才知道他这个人，被自己拒绝了为什么他要那么难过，因为他的内心十分脆弱而从未有人拒绝过他的求欢么。  
然而Charles没有说什么，他收回了自己的情绪，摆出一副冷淡的表情，他从Erik的腿上退了下来，下了床整了整自己的衣服，像是刚才什么都没有发生过一样，朝他来的门口走去。  
“我会让人放开你，你可以随时离开。”  
Charles冷漠地说道，他说完就打开门离开了卧房，Erik震惊地看着他消失的背影，他没想到国王竟然真的就这样放过了他，像是他走进了绝路但又有了得来不易的幸运能够逃脱监牢——  
但是Erik又低头看到了自己被顶得高高的裤子——可恶的Charles Xavier，让他硬成这样之后居然就把他丢在这里了！

Erik身上的锁链被人解开了，Charles并没有骗他，但是Erik依然怀疑Charles的话，他不知道自己是不是真的可以大摇大摆地走出宫殿，毕竟Charles Xavier也不是个好惹的人，也许国王会因为自己的拒绝怀恨在心，在Erik走出大门的那一刻就让人把他乱箭射死。  
Charles也果然没再来找他，Erik默默观察着宫殿里的人，所有人都没有对他的存在表达什么，他们对待他就像他本来就在这里生活一样自然，宫廷的下人们会按时给他送上餐点，餐食的规格和Charles的情夫们都是一样的。  
Erik不能理解这一切，Charles明明抓了那么多的Alpha在他的宫殿里当他的情夫，他为什么会这么轻易就放过自己。但他知道王宫不是一个能够久留的地方，他耐心地等到了夜晚，借着夜色他必须要离开这个地方。  
不知道为什么，Erik发现自己似乎对Charles的王宫十分熟悉，他像是知道哪里的守卫最薄弱，轻车熟路地就来到了王宫的围墙，这里是溜出王宫最好的地点，这里的墙上的石板比其他地方都要凸起一些，能让他们方便落脚，墙的另一边是草垛，跳下去也不会摔疼，但奇怪的是他确认自己以前从来没来过这里。  
“以我对你的了解，我很意外你现在才离开。”  
一个男人的声音突然从Erik的身后响起，Erik的神经紧绷起来，他转头就看到了国王站在他的身后，他没想错，果然有埋伏。  
“别担心，只有我一个人。”Charles像是看穿了他在想什么。  
Erik飞快地左右环视，周围确实没有人，但是Charles怎么会知道他打算从这里离开王宫。  
“你了解我的什么？”  
“一切。”  
Erik皱起眉，“如果你真的了解我，就不要阻止我离开。”  
“我很抱歉，”Charles朝他缓缓地走近了两步，月光之下，Erik看到国王看着自己的眼神依旧十分复杂，“Erik，我能理解你的心情，你是一个很有才华的人，但是因为Alpha和平民的身份无法得到你应得的。我明白你为什么想要为Alpha争取权利，我也知道你为什么会讨厌我——但是，我想我可以帮助你。”  
“你帮不了我。”  
Charles微笑起来，“我可以帮你，这里是西彻斯特的政治中心，如果你想要开展你的变革，想要改变这个国家，推行你的主张，那么我的王宫是你最好的施展平台。”  
“你要我出卖肉体来换取你的施舍吗。”  
Erik冷嘲热讽，Charles显然被他逗乐了，“我不和讨厌我的家伙上床，我会给你一个职位，你要用你的能力向我证明你值得这个位子。”  
“我凭什么要听你的？”  
“我只是给你一个建议。你知道我有能力可以强行留下你，但我不会。”  
国王朝他笑了笑，接着又转身往回走去，只留给Erik一个优雅的背影。Erik看着那个瘦小的身影，陷入了深深的思考。

Erik决定留下来，Charles说得对，平民关心的事大多囿于吃穿这类的生活琐事，难以有人真正关心政治和国事，他们已经习惯了逆来顺受的日子，很少有人能够跳脱思维的牢笼，反思现状是否真正恰当。  
平民大多会无条件地服从王权权威，而腐朽的根源就来自于王宫，他现在已经身处国王身边最近的位置，如果他能从内部改变这个王朝，一切自然会顺利得多。  
Charles如他所承诺地给了Erik一个官职，允许他参与议政，Erik也在心里拥有了一个大致的计划，如果他想要推翻Omega对Alpha常年的压迫和统治，就必须先得拉拢能够支持他的朝臣。  
许多人认为Charles把Erik留在身边是养虎为患，毕竟Erik之前是叛军的首领，他们对Erik的排斥毫不遮掩地全都写在了脸上。Erik认为他们想得没错，Charles Xavier就是一个天真又愚蠢的国王，他以为他的施舍能令Erik感恩戴德，然而Erik只想把Charles拉下他的王座。  
而Erik也知道这些迂腐老套的大臣自然不会理会他，Erik思量之后，认为最容易能被他拉拢的应该是Charles Xavier的那些情夫。  
Erik在王宫里找到了那些Alpha，Erik发觉国王的口味实在是单一得惊人，他的情夫全都长得十分相似，而且他们都有一样的名字，都和自己一样叫做Erik，只是他们的出身不同而拥有不同的姓氏，所以当他们面对彼此的时候只以姓氏互相称呼。  
Erik不免怀疑Charles Xavier想要让自己也成为他的情夫，是不是因为他也恰好叫Erik，也恰好长得符合Charles的口味，身材高瘦，面容冷峻，有一双灰绿色的眼睛而已。  
Erik试图游说那些Alpha离开Charles，和自己一起为了Alpha的生存而反击抗争。他告诉他们做Charles的情夫有多么令人不齿，Charles Xavier剥夺了他们的自由，又不能回报他们应有的权利，一夫一妻制下，Charles Xavier已经有了丈夫还不能满足，他只是在利用他的权力为所欲为，他根本不值得他们付出自己的真心。国王只会喜新厌旧，只会想要更多年轻的Alpha，等到他们这些Alpha逐渐变老没有利用价值的时候就会被国王抛弃。而他们每个人事实上都拥有自己杰出的能力，离开了对于Omega的附庸，作为Alpha他们自己就能创造出一番事业。  
但是令Erik气恼的是，那群Alpha竟然没有一个支持他的，他们觉得Erik的想法太过极端，他们全都认为Charles是和他们真心相爱的，尽管Charles爱着很多人，他们也愿意不求回报地留在Charles身边。  
Erik感到难以置信，这群Alpha的脑子都被肌肉塞满了吗，还是Charles Xavier有蛊惑人心的能力才让这些Alpha都为他失了心智？虽然他一直希望Alpha能颠覆过去的一切，但在伴侣问题上他一直是个很传统的Alpha，他始终认为Alpha和Omega在标记过后就是彼此的唯一，他实在不能苟同国王这种养情夫的行为。  
Erik快要说破了嘴皮子都没能成功说服任何一个Alpha，他们的意志坚定得令Erik吃惊，他们甚至还转而对Erik说起了做Charles情人的好处，他们告诉Erik国王是一个多么好的Omega，他温柔平等地对待他们每一个人，从来都不曾为难过他们任何事。  
Erik感到心情复杂，但是他当然不会被轻易动摇。然而在王宫里生活几个月之后，他也渐渐发现了更多Charles Xavier真实的一面。  
Charles在第一日之后确实没再对他提起上床的事，也不打算真的强迫他，而他也发现其实Charles并不是像传闻里那般的荒淫昏君，只会白日宣淫，沉迷色欲。事实上，除了和Alpha们上床，他把自己更多的时间花费在了国事之上，每天和下臣们结束国务会议，他就会把自己关在书房里读书钻研，他和Erik一样对那些固执年长的大臣们感到头疼，一些会触及贵族权益的政策总是难以被顺利接受，Charles Xavier想要有兼顾贵族和平民的两全之策，而Erik认为他总是在异想天开。  
Erik发现国王和他心中所认为的那个可恶的形象似乎有所不同，他也慢慢能理解那些Alpha为什么会对他那么着迷，但是他坚持自己不会被国王蛊惑，他希望他能拥有一个只属于他自己的Omega，而不是Charles Xavier这种花心风流的家伙。  
Erik认为想要说服那些Alpha确实不容易，但是他也并没有感到沮丧低落，毕竟Charles给了他一个官职，他可以用他的权利和之前他在民间拥有的资源，按照计划一步步达成他的目的。  
Erik有着雄心壮志，他每天都有很多要做的事，当他把一日的工作做完之后已经是深夜了，Erik揉了揉眉心准备回到住处，但当他走在夜晚的王宫里时，却听到了某个房间里传来的奇怪的声音。  
Erik立刻意识到那是什么声音，他本应该当作什么都没听到就离开，但是鬼使神差地，他朝着声音的源头走去，他看到那间房间的窗户没有关紧，才让这些声音逃逸出来，Erik往窗户的缝隙里看去，果然看到了国王陛下正和一个男人在床上交欢做爱。  
Erik认出了那个Alpha是谁，他是西彻斯特的一位将军，国王陛下今年不过才二十来岁，而这位将军却足足年长了Charles二十岁，但他看起来依旧英俊强壮，操着国王的样子丝毫没有疲累之感。据说他是Charles带到床上的第一个情夫，也据说他是Charles最依赖的一个Alpha，Charles愿意和这位年长又握有兵权的Alpha谈论任何事，Charles其他的情夫都不曾有这样的待遇。  
然而现在Erik也无暇思考那些事，他震惊地看着眼前的景象，发觉自己像是被定住了一样，他的脚步无法挪开，他的眼神也离不开床上的两个人。  
国王浑身赤裸地跪趴在床上，他身后的Alpha扶着他的胯部，正不断地将自己的阴茎操进Omega的后穴里。在这个角度Erik正好能看到Charles的正面，他看到Charles满脸潮红，蓝色的眼睛里全是情欲氤氲出的水汽，他的脸上带着满足的微笑，他不停地舔着自己的嘴唇，在身后Alpha的操弄下毫不顾忌地大声呻吟，这是他的王宫，他想怎么浪叫都不会有人阻止他。  
“啊……Erik……”  
Erik的内心一颤，一瞬间他以为自己被发现了，但他又发现Charles并不是在叫他，而是在叫他身后的那个Alpha。Erik感到迷惑，Charles Xavier究竟是为什么会找到那么多叫Erik的Alpha？  
“呜……Erik，慢点……你要把我操坏了……”  
“但你喜欢这样，你喜欢我用力操你，你每次都想要我把你操晕过去。”  
Charles身后的Alpha低声说道，他的声音也因为情欲而低沉至极，Charles又露出一个愉快的微笑。  
“是的，Erik……我喜欢你这样操我……你最了解我想要什么……”  
那个Alpha同样微笑起来，他俯下身来接近了国王，Omega默契地转过头吻上了他的嘴唇，他们一边接吻一边持续着交合，Charles的全身都泛着迷人的粉红色，而他身上的男人的双手也不停地在Omega完美的身体上抚摸。  
“啊……Erik，我爱你……”  
国王尖叫着射了出来，有一瞬间Erik觉得Charles像是在喊自己的名字，回过神之后他猛然发现自己的老二已经硬得快要顶破了裤子。  
欲望和嫉妒瞬间充斥了Erik的内心——  
Charles Xavier果然还是那个淫荡昏庸的国王。

Charles发现Erik最近看自己的眼神又变得疏远又冷酷，之前他以为他们的关系已经缓和了许多，虽然Erik还是喜欢在他说话的时候顶撞他，但是至少他们能够心平气和地坐下来谈论事情，这几个月之后，Charles以为他们已经成为了一对相处还算融洽的君臣。  
Charles不知道自己又做了什么冒犯Erik的事情，他已经向Erik承诺过不会再逼他睡自己了，可是Erik又变得像一开始来到王宫时那样，像是浑身带了刺一般不愿靠近自己。  
Charles也忍不住生起闷气来，他不计前嫌，因为爱惜人才才会把Erik留在王宫里帮他做事，Erik不畏权贵的态度和凌厉的做事风格能给他推行新政带来不少的帮助，Charles觉得他确实是一位不可多得的人才，但是Erik总认为他和他的Alpha情夫们在一起是不可饶恕的罪，Charles为此感到委屈又沮丧，他不能为Erik放弃他的爱人们，他没法离开他们的每一个。  
Charles带着遗憾和委屈闭上了眼睛，今晚他没有心情和任何人上床，他只想安安静静地自己睡一觉，他希望Erik能告诉他为什么突然又讨厌自己了，又或者是Erik其实一直都没有改变他的想法，他只是厌倦了继续在Charles面前伪装自己的情绪。  
Charles昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，半梦半醒之间，他忽然发觉有一个人爬上了他的床，一侧深陷的床垫令Charles警觉起来，他不知道为什么没有卫兵守卫他，Charles一瞬间想要喊人，然而一双手却立刻捂住了他的嘴，Charles震惊地睁大了眼睛，借着窗外透进的月光他看清了来人，Charles眨了眨眼睛，不可思议地看着压在他身上的Alpha。  
“不要喊人。”  
Alpha压低声音说道，Charles乖巧地点了点头，Erik松开了手，Charles困惑又有些紧张地看着他身上的Alpha，他知道他们现在的姿势有多奇怪，Erik将他禁锢在自己的腿间，Alpha的呼吸都能喷在他的脸上，而Erik目不转睛地盯着Charles，眼神里依然是明显的狠戾和冷酷。  
“你是来杀我的吗？”  
Charles被Erik的眼神吓了一跳，他小心翼翼地问道，他感到十分绝望，没想到这几个月的相处之后Erik依然把他视作敌人。  
Erik的眼神变得更加晦暗，他没有说话，只是不知从何处抽出了一根布条，他将国王的两只手绑了起来，让Charles的手伸到了他自己的头上，又将Charles的手绑在了床头的柱子上。  
Alpha的力气大得惊人，Charles根本挣脱不开，国王意识到Erik是在报复他，他把自己绑在床上，就像Erik第一天来到王宫的时候卫兵对他做的那样。  
“Erik，你想要做什么……”  
Charles听到自己的声音都在颤抖，他发现自己看不透Erik，然而Erik也没让他能继续再看下去，Alpha又拿出了第二根布条，这回他把布条覆上了Charles的眼睛，Charles感到他在自己的脑后打了一个结，现在Charles的视觉被剥夺，他再也看不见周围的一切。  
恐惧瞬间充满了Charles的全身，他突然又发觉Erik的手在他的身前摸索着什么，Charles很快意识到Erik是在脱他的衣服，他的呼吸急促起来，当胸前的肌肤触碰到冰冷的空气，Charles忍不住呻吟了起来。  
“Erik，你知道自己在做什么吗，虽然我之前免了你的罪，但那不代表我能容忍你的任何行为。我很抱歉我们一开始的相处并不愉快，可我以为后来我们成为了朋友，但你现在到底想要做什么，你为什么要把我绑起来，你为什么不说话，Erik……”  
Charles听到自己的声音都带上了哭腔，终于他听到Erik笑了一声，Alpha扯下了他的裤子，让他的下身也变得完全赤裸，Charles惊慌地想要挣扎，但是Erik依旧压在他的身上让他无法逃开。  
“你的话很多。”Erik终于开了口。  
Charles又感到了一阵委屈，他虚弱地反驳，“因为我，我很害怕……我害怕的时候话就会变得很多……”  
他听到Erik又笑了起来，Charles感到有些惊讶，他似乎都从没见过Erik在他面前笑，而他现在被蒙住了眼睛，他有些沮丧地想到他依然看不到Erik的笑容。  
他感到Erik离开了他，接着又是一阵布料摩擦的声音，Charles不知道Erik在干什么，然而下一刻一个温热的躯体又覆上了Charles的身体，Charles瞬间红透了脸，现在Erik也脱光了自己的衣服，他们的肌肤毫无阻碍地触碰在一起，火热地能瞬间点燃整个房间。  
“是的，你应该害怕，”Erik在他的耳边吹着气，Charles忍不住战栗起来，他又听到Erik低声对他说道，“因为我要操你，尊敬的国王陛下，你想要我对吗，你想要我成为你的情夫对吗，现在我可以遵从你的命令。”  
Charles不敢相信自己的耳朵，他不知道究竟发生了什么，Erik这些天明明一直对他冷眼相待，为什么他突然愿意和自己上床，还要把自己绑起来……  
但是Charles还没来得及问出自己心中的疑虑，他又开始呻吟起来，他感到Erik含住了自己右边的乳尖，被遮挡了视线之后身体的触觉更加敏感，他感受到Erik略有些粗糙的舌面划过了他的乳头，Alpha的舌头在他的乳晕上缓慢又情色地打着圈，他用牙齿轻轻地咬着Charles的乳头，又在那里用力地吮吸，像是要真的从那里吸出什么一样。  
吮吸发出的巨大的水声刺激着Charles的耳朵，乳头被玩弄的羞耻感也让他忍不住地硬了起来，他听到Erik又轻声笑了笑，Alpha今晚看起来心情很好。  
“硬得真快，Charles，你果然是个欠操的荡货。”  
“我不是……”  
Charles忍不住红了脸，而Erik又开始不说话了，因为他现在已经没法再说话，Alpha来到了Charles的腿间，他将Charles两条赤裸白嫩的腿架到自己的肩上防止他踢到自己，他低下头含住了Charles的阴茎，成功换来了Omega的又一声难耐的呻吟。  
Erik将Charles的阴茎含在嘴里舔弄，他尝到Charles的味道并不算难以容忍，相反这个气味香甜的Omega，就算是前液也带着Omega淡淡的香气，Erik开始上下吞吐起来，他愉快地听到Charles的呻吟声越来越破碎，侵蚀全身的快感令Omega想要扭动，但是他的手又被Erik绑住，这让他只能在床上可怜地挣扎着，Erik欣赏着这一幕，他很乐意看到Charles在他的服务下变得情难自己喘息连连。  
自从那一夜Erik看到Charles和他的情人上床之后，Erik就再也无法忘记那一幕，他总是忍不住地回想起那一刻，Charles洁白赤裸的身体，他潮红的脸颊，失神的眼睛，高潮的表情……Erik在每一夜都无法控制地想象自己才是操着Charles的那个人，他跪在Charles的身后，一下一下地把自己的阴茎顶入Charles的小洞里。  
他想知道Charles操起来到底有多美妙，为什么所有的Alpha都在和他上床之后就再也离不开他，他也想知道Charles会不会在他的操弄下发出那样好听的声音，他想要Charles也为了他高潮……  
Erik决定在今晚知晓一切的答案。  
Alpha将Charles的阴茎深深地吸进自己的喉咙里，他已经发现了Charles喜欢这个，因为Omega还在不停地想要把自己的阴茎顶进Erik的嘴里。  
Charles感到Erik拿了一个枕头垫在他的腰下抬高了他的屁股，Alpha一边吸着他的阴茎，一边又将手伸进了他的后穴，那里早因为Erik的刺激分泌出了大量的粘液，他的小穴也早已一张一翕，迫不及待地想要Alpha的造访，Erik畅通无阻地就捅进了两根手指，在Charles的后穴里开始抽插。  
Charles几乎不能思考了，现在Erik不仅在为他口交，还在用手操着他的后穴，黑暗当中Erik的一切动作都被放大，他能清晰地想象出Erik在他腿间的吮吸自己双颊深陷的样子，也能想象出Alpha修长的手指是怎样深埋在他的身体里又不断进出。  
Charles不敢相信那个骄傲的、不愿意向Omega低头的Alpha现在竟然在对他做这样的事，前后的刺激带来的快感令Charles支持不了多久就射了出来，他的精液射进了Erik的嘴里，从他后穴里喷涌出的淫液也全部浇在了Erik的手上。  
他感到Erik放开了他的腿，Charles瘫软无力地躺在床上，他激烈地喘息呻吟着，他从来没经历过这么快的高潮。  
然而Charles还没完全平复好他的呼吸，他就又发觉自己的双腿被Alpha打开了，Charles想要开口说话，但话语到嘴边又变成了甜腻的呻吟，他惊喘着感受到一根炙热的肉棒缓缓地插进了他的后穴，他知道那是什么，而他现在甚至能清晰地感受到那根肉棒埋在他身体里的形状。  
“呜……Erik……”  
过于清晰和刺激的感觉令Charles忍不住哭了起来，他的泪水洇湿了他眼睛上蒙着的绸布，然而Alpha并没有因此怜惜他，Erik用手抚摸着他的大腿，开始在他的后穴里缓慢地抽插起来。  
Charles仰着头大张着口，他感到自己的呼吸都有些困难，Erik的每一次插入都让他全身发颤， Alpha粗大的阴茎每次都能精准地碾过他的敏感点，而刚刚前后一同高潮的他的身体还敏感得要命，持续的抽插令他像是被不断地顶到快乐的顶点，他的脑内一片空白，只能感受到交合带来的欢愉和极致的快感。  
他能在大脑里想象出Erik的阴茎如何被他的小穴一点一点地吞下，他的小洞毫无保留地容纳下了他的全部，他的身体都被撑成了Erik的形状，而Erik在抽出时又会带出那些柔软粉嫩的软肉，那些润滑的粘液会因为Erik的抽插泛出一些细碎的泡沫，清澈的情液也会让Erik的整根阴茎都变得湿润不堪。  
Charles听到自己的呻吟声也愈加放荡，他知道Erik会喜欢他这样的叫声，果然他听到Erik的呼吸也变得粗重起来，Alpha又再次俯下身来咬上了他左边的乳尖，Charles大叫了一声，他感到自己现在全身都是敏感点，无论Erik碰到哪里他都会想要尖叫。  
“Charles……”  
Erik突然又开了口，Charles听到他的声音因为情欲而变得低哑深沉。  
“Erik？”  
“Charles……你爱我吗……”  
“我爱你，我爱你，Erik……”  
Charles不经思考地飞快地回答道，他听到Erik又笑了起来，“你对每一个人都这么说，是吗？”  
“呜……”  
“你为什么会爱每一个人，你的爱为什么可以分成那么多份。”  
“我没有……”  
“为什么你不能只是我的呢，Charles，如果你只是我的该多好。”  
Erik更加用力快速地操着Charles，他将自己的阴茎深深地插进Charles的身体里又抽出来，他像是在Charles的身上发泄他的愤怒和嫉妒，又像是在用这种方式倾诉他内心深处不愿坦诚的情愫，然而Charles已经无法回应他，他在Erik的操弄下只能不断地大喊大叫。  
“Charles，你是我的。”  
“是的，我是你的，Erik——”  
Charles终于受不了地被操射了，他几乎快要昏厥过去，他感到Erik还在持续地抽插，Alpha的体力似乎还能再操射Charles一次。Charles不停地颤抖，射了两次的他难以继续承受这样激烈的操弄，他想要休息，而像是意识到了Charles的不适，Alpha突然放缓了节奏，Charles在抽泣中突然发觉Erik吻上了他的嘴唇，Charles僵住了一瞬，接着他意识到这个吻有多么温柔，多么迟疑，和Alpha刚才凶狠的操弄完全不同。  
Charles感受到了Erik一直想要掩藏住的不安，他抬起头回应Erik的亲吻，他现在很想给Erik一个拥抱，但是很可惜他的手被绑住了所以做不到。  
Erik抱着Charles，深情又缓慢地吻着他，依然不停地在操着Charles。他们不再对话，只是安静地接吻，持续着身体的交合。不知道过了多久，Erik终于操进了Charles的生殖腔里，他在Charles的身体里成结，当他把精液射进Charles的内壁，Charles再次战栗起来，当他什么都看不见的时候，他发现用自己的身体感受到的一切才更加刺激。  
突然Erik摘掉了Charles眼睛上的绸布，Charles一时有些不能习惯，他眨了眨眼睛，却只能看到眼前被泪水模糊的世界，他过了许久才看清Erik的脸，直到现在他才看到Erik是什么表情，Alpha没了平日里的疏远冷漠，现在他看着Charles的眼神全是狂热的喜爱。  
Charles瞬间感到了一阵羞涩，他看到Erik现在浑身赤裸，Alpha健壮火热、肌肉匀称的身体就覆在他的身上，而他那根粗大的阴茎还插在Charles的后穴里，阴茎结将他们的身体紧紧地连在一起，谁也无法把他们分开。  
Erik吻了吻Charles的眼睛，又伸手解开了Charles束缚在床头的双手，终于解放了双手的Charles现在才发觉他的手腕被绑得酸痛不已，Charles揉了揉自己的手腕，不高兴地瞪了Erik一眼。  
“你居然敢把国王绑起来。”  
“你不喜欢，以后我就不绑了。”  
Erik说了以后，这让Charles又感到了一丝欣喜，所以Erik并不是打算今晚发泄之后就又回到对他冷酷淡漠的老样子。  
Charles抱着Erik，在他的怀里蹭了蹭，“不，我没有不喜欢——因为我是国王，所以没人敢冒犯我，我喜欢你把我绑起来，你想要你把我绑起来操……”  
Erik眯起了自己的眼睛，他们才刚操完一轮，现在Charles又开始诱惑他。  
“你不怕我伤害你？”  
“你不会伤害我，”Charles舔了舔自己的嘴唇，羞涩地笑了笑，“你舍不得。”  
Erik不知道Charles是从哪来的自信，又为什么莫名其妙地对自己如此信任，Charles Xavier果然是个天真自大的国王。  
“你是个荒淫无耻的昏君。”  
Charles在Erik的怀里小声地笑了起来。  
“知道了，我也爱你。”


	7. 王夫（上）

“Charles，你快下来，这很危险，还是让我来吧。”  
枝叶繁茂的高大橡树底下，十岁的Erik Lehnsherr仰着头一脸担忧地看着树上的那个人，年幼的王子正捧着一颗他们在草丛里捡到的鸟蛋，努力伸着自己尚显短小的手臂，想要把鸟蛋放回树梢上的鸟巢里。  
“我很快就会够着了——”  
九岁的Charles王子十分不服气地拒绝了他的朋友，他虽然在体能方面是比Erik差了那么一些，但是爬树他也是能做到的，他小心翼翼地在树枝上攀爬着，他的手距离鸟巢只有几寸了，他很快就能把鸟蛋放回去。  
“时间已经不早了，”树下的Erik又朝他喊道，“McCoy大学士很快就要来了，如果我们又迟到他一定会生气。”  
“别担心，Erik，Hank不敢罚我。”  
“但是他会罚我，尊敬的王子殿下。”  
“我们不会迟到的，我很快就能搞定这个——”  
“如果你换我来，我们能更早结束这件事。”Erik不留情面地指出。  
Charles撅起了自己的嘴，不高兴地看了一眼树下的男孩，“你不能总是什么事都抢着帮我做，Erik，没了你我一个人也可以——”  
Charles努力地往前倾出身体，伸长手臂，他终于够到了鸟巢，Charles感到欣喜，他动作温柔地将鸟蛋放回鸟巢里，有些骄傲地想要向Erik讨取一个夸奖，但是他突然发现他趴着的这根树枝似乎再也支撑不住他的体重，正不断朝下弯曲而去。  
Charles想要朝后退去，但是慌乱当中他的脚又踩空了树干，Charles惊呼了一声，他发现自己控制不住地滑下了树枝，朝地面飞快地跌落下去。  
“Charles！”  
Charles听到有人喊了他的名字，而一瞬的坠落之后，他发现自己并没有摔疼，Charles紧张地睁开了眼睛，却看到Erik躺在他的身下，正紧紧地将他抱在怀里。  
“看起来没有我，你一个人还是不可以。”  
Erik无奈地说道，Charles瞬间红透了脸，但他又突然意识到Erik是用自己的身体保护了他，Charles急忙问道，“你还好吗，你有受伤吗？”  
“我想没有，”Erik说道，“你没那么重。”  
Charles尴尬地低下了头，虽然他只比Erik小了一岁，但是却比Erik矮小了不止一点点，他也希望自己能再长高一点。  
Charles立刻想要从Erik的身上坐起来，但是他漂亮的脸蛋又突然皱了起来，Erik很快发现了他的不对劲，“你受伤了。”  
Charles坐在Erik的腿上，一脸苦恼地捏了捏自己的脚踝，“我好像崴到脚了。”  
Erik掀起了Charles的裤脚，和Charles一起检查他的脚踝，“看起来不是很严重，但是最好还是让医生帮你看看。”  
“不要看医生。”  
Charles飞快地拒绝。  
“为什么？”  
Charles沮丧地低下了头，“我休息一会儿就没事了，要是女王陛下知道我和你在一起的时候又受伤了，她一定又要惩罚你。”  
“现在你知道你老是给我添麻烦了。”  
“我很抱歉，Erik……”  
Erik安慰地揉了揉Charles的头发，“你不用和我道歉。起来吧，现在我背你回去。”  
Charles惊讶地抬头看着Erik，他的脸颊又红了起来，“我可以自己走。”  
“你的脚崴了，让你自己走大概得走到天黑。如果我们还想赶上McCoy大学士的课，就让我背你。”  
Charles撇了撇嘴，他没说什么，就顺从地攀上了Erik的后背，年长一些的男孩轻松地就将他背了起来，带着他从树林往王宫走去。  
Charles趴在Erik的背上，仔细端详着男孩的侧脸和耳朵，还有他脑后的短发和干净的脖颈，又忍不住微笑起来。  
“Erik，你对我实在太好了。”  
“嗯。”  
Erik用鼻音回应Charles，Charles又凑到了Erik的耳边，郑重其事地说道：  
“等我继承王位之后，我要和你结婚，让你当我的王夫。”  
Erik转头看了Charles一眼，又转回头去看着前方长满了杂草的小路。  
“知道了，我的王子，你每天要说这件事说一百遍。”  
“因为我喜欢Erik。”  
Charles笑着在Erik的侧脸上吧唧地亲了一大口，男孩有些无奈地回头看着他的王子，但是也掩藏不住嘴角浓浓的笑意。  
“如果你能少惹点祸就好了，我可不想和一个任性调皮的国王结婚。”  
“我没有！”Charles抗议道，“如果我任性调皮，也是被你宠坏的，你得负起这个责任和我结婚。”  
“好吧，好吧，我会和你结婚。”  
“你听起来很不情愿。”  
“那么我该怎么说，亲爱的王子殿下，请和我结婚？”  
“不行，是我先求的婚，你不能这么说。”  
“Charles，你真的很麻烦。”  
“但你爱我。”  
“是的，我爱你，Charles。”

Charles恍惚地睁开眼睛，他不知道自己什么时候睡着了，也不知道为什么会突然梦到小时候的事情，他用手摸了摸自己的脸，发现自己在睡梦中早已泪流满面。  
Charles花了好长一段时间才渐渐从梦境里回到现实，看到王宫城堡熟悉的建筑，又忍不住微笑起来，他和Erik一起在这个宫殿里长大，在王宫里的每一处都留下了他们回忆的痕迹。  
Charles用毛巾简单地擦了擦脸，就来到了Erik的房间，他看到他的丈夫正躺在房间中央的大床上，双眼紧闭，没有呼吸，仪式之后Charles已经守在了Erik的身边整整十天，然而Erik依然没有醒来的迹象。  
Charles从未觉得时间如此难熬，每一分每一秒的等待都是在折磨他的精神和内心，尽管Jean告诉他不用担心，最迟明日清晨，Lehnsherr亲王就能恢复意识。  
Erik是Lehnsherr将军的儿子，他自幼生活在王宫里，和Charles王子一起长大，作为王子Charles很难拥有真心的朋友，而Erik就是他唯一的也是最好的朋友，他喜欢Erik的陪伴，也在很小的时候就确定了自己未来的伴侣非Erik不可。  
他知道Erik和他有一样的想法，因为年少的Erik总是事事宠着他迁就着他，但是Charles知道这不是因为他是王子Erik才这样对待他，全世界只有Erik敢对他说重话，在他犯了错的时候毫不避讳地指出他的问题，然而Erik又会在Charles惹祸的时候主动揽下责任，Charles知道这辈子不会有比Erik对他更好的人。  
十五岁的时候，Charles迎来了自己的第一次热潮期，他在自己的卧房里，和Erik偷偷地分享了彼此的第一次。那之后他们依然会像往常一样和对方腻在一起，但除了读书议政和训练体能之外，他们也把更多的时间花在了探索彼此的身体之上。  
王室的传统不允许Alpha和Omega在成婚之前就上床，所以Erik每次都不得不忍住不去标记Charles。但他们的偷偷摸摸也不用再隐藏多久，Charles十六岁的时候Sharon女王过世，Charles成为了西彻斯特的国王，十七岁时他和Erik完婚，Erik终于如愿以偿地标记了他的Omega。  
Charles和Erik度过了一段幸福快乐的时光，他和Erik一起统治他们的国家，Erik的军事和政治头脑都十分卓越，他能为Charles在治理国家事务之上减轻不少的负担。而Erik的思想也总是十分与众不同，他更多地为Charles提供从Alpha的角度看到的问题，他们思想的碰撞令Charles欣喜不已，他相信他们能成为一对完美的国王和王夫，在历史上留下一段值得传承的佳话。  
尽管如此，Charles和Erik也很快发现了他们的理想并不是那么容易就能实现，他们的年纪太小，许多年长的大臣和心怀不正的贵族为Charles的治理带来了不少的阻碍。权贵不愿支持新王的问题也许Charles和Erik能通过某些利益交易实现，然而在他们在处理这些令人头疼的人际关系的时候，Charles和Erik又在无意间发现了一个惊人的秘密。  
西彻斯特的大祭司Sebastian Shaw不知何时早已背叛了他们的神明，转而侍奉起邪恶的恶魔，他醉心于钻研黑暗的巫术，那是一些能够控制人类灵魂和蛊惑心智的巫术，被欲望和野心蒙蔽了双眼的Shaw试图控制住国王，控制住所有人，他想要夺取整个西彻斯特，他妄图让西彻斯特的军队成为他的军队，进而征服其他国家，最后主宰整个世界。  
他们发现Shaw的计划已经暗自实行了很长的时间，就连Sharon女王的死亡也和他有关，正是因为Sebastian Shaw的巫术在女王的身上失败了，Charles才会在十六岁的时候就失去了母亲，年纪尚小就不得不肩负起整个国家的重任。  
Charles自然不会原谅Shaw的所作所为，Erik也不能允许同样的事情在Charles身上重演，他们秘密地调查Shaw的阴谋，他们发现Shaw已经成功地控制住了不少的大臣和贵族，那些人正是平日里喜欢给Charles制造麻烦的家伙，假以时日Shaw就能成功控制整个王室，西彻斯特也将成为他的囊中之物。  
Erik和Charles发现他们孤立无援，在暗潮涌动的王宫里就连自保都有些困难，在和Hank、Logan以及几个值得信任的下属商议之后，Erik决定向白皇后求助，Emma是Erik的表亲，她几乎没有犹豫就答应了Erik的请求。  
在马萨诸塞兵力的支援下，Charles和Erik发动了一场秘密的宫廷整肃，他们成功地将Sebastian Shaw杀死，Erik用剑从Shaw的眉心刺穿了他的头颅，一切就将尘埃落定。  
然而令所有人震惊的是，被刺穿了大脑的Shaw并没有立刻死去，满脸鲜血的疯狂祭司邪恶地笑了起来，他不甘心自己计划了半生的大业就这样被Erik和Charles终止，他用尽最后的力气给Erik和Charles下了诅咒，他记恨杀了自己的Erik，他诅咒Erik的灵魂将和他一样染上黑暗坠入地狱。  
Charles一开始以为Shaw只是在死前还想吓唬吓唬他们，但是当Shaw彻底死亡之后，Erik突然也直直地朝地上倒了下去，Charles惊慌失措地朝他奔了过去，然而Erik已经再也听不到他的声音，也看不到他哭泣的双眼。  
Sebastian Shaw一生都在研究那些阴暗诡异的黑巫术，他对Erik的诅咒显然成了真，他完全没有碰到Erik，然而Erik的心跳和呼吸都跟着停止，毫无疑问，Erik成为了一个死人。  
所有人都为这样的结局感到震撼，但是他们还是尽力想要安慰Charles，希望Charles接受这个现实。但是Charles不相信Erik居然会这样轻易地死去，他像发了疯一样寻找能救活Erik的方法，那些普通的医术自然毫无成效，Charles想到Shaw并没有伤害Erik的身体只是给他下了一个诅咒，那么也许寻找同样的方法破解这个诅咒，Erik就能成功活过来。  
Charles开始在全世界搜寻能够破解诅咒的人，在一次又一次地失败之后，他终于听说了在北方有一个具有凤凰血统的家族，凤凰涅槃之力能够有让人起死回生的能力。Charles恳求凤凰女救回他的丈夫，然而Jean Grey遗憾地告诉他自己没有让死人复生的能力，生命是这世界上最为珍贵的事物，每一个只能拥有一次，让亡魂回到人间是一件违背天理的事情。  
Charles陷入了绝望，但是Jean又告诉Charles，其实他的丈夫并没有真正死去，正如Charles所想的那样，Shaw只是给了Erik一个诅咒，那个术士试图粉碎Erik的灵魂，但是Lehnsherr亲王坚强的意志力抵挡住了他的诅咒，两股力量相持之下的结果是Erik的灵魂被分成了十份，他们变成了十个不同的人分散到了世界各处，他们拥有不同的身份，也各自代表着Erik的一部分，而Jean可以帮助Charles汇集他们的灵魂。  
Charles询问她自己应该怎么做，Jean告诉他，如果想要王夫的灵魂重新汇聚在一起，必须需要一个纽带，而力量最强大的纽带就是Charles和Erik之间的爱，如果Charles能找到每一个Erik，并与他们都互相相爱，那么Erik就能重新拥有他完整的灵魂，再次醒来。  
Charles十分感激Jean能帮助他，Jean只是告诉他，Charles将会是一个好君主，能够帮助他是自己的荣幸。  
于是Jean成为了西彻斯特新的祭司，Charles对所有人隐瞒了王夫的真实情况，开始在世界各地寻找Erik失落的灵魂，他将他们一个个带回了自己的王宫，让他们成为自己的情夫。  
在寻找Erik的过程中，他渐渐听闻所有人都开始说他是个荒yin无度的君主，Charles突然意识到这是Shaw对他所下的那个诅咒，那个没能夺取他的王宫的疯子，诅咒他成为一个声名败坏为人唾弃的国王。  
然而Charles从未对国王的工作懈怠，作为西彻斯特的君王，没人能挑得出他的毛病，唯一能让他名声受损的，就只有专一深情的Omega被人误解成yin乱纵yu的dang货，但是Charles不想为此辩驳什么，他只希望Erik能够早点回到他的身边。

Charles花了五年的时间才找到全部的Erik，在凤凰女的仪式完成之后，Charles这十天都没怎么合过眼，不知道什么时候他又昏睡过去了。  
当Charles醒来的时候，他发现自己躺在一个温暖有力的怀抱里，一个男人的手臂紧紧地搂住了他，Charles晃神了一阵才意识到发生了什么。  
Charles惊讶地抬起头，看到一双灰绿色的眼睛正温柔地注视着他，Charles张了张口一时突然忘了该怎么说话，男人看到他这幅愣住的样子笑了起来，他低下头吻了吻Charles的额头，在Charles恢复说话能力之前先开了口。  
“早上好，Charles。”  
Charles眨了眨眼睛，他听到自己的声音飘忽地像是从另一个世界传来。  
“Erik，你，你醒了……”  
“是的，我的国王。”  
Charles飞快地坐起身来，他有些激动又有些紧张地看着Erik，明明他们已经认识了二十多年，但Charles现在却变得像是第一次见到他的丈夫一样。  
“你感觉怎么样，你有没有哪里不舒服，你的身体痛不痛，你的头疼不疼？你想不想喝点什么，或者吃点什么，我给你准备了你最喜欢的小麦酒，但是我不知道你现在能不能喝酒……”  
Charles还没说完就又被Erik伸手拉进了怀里，Alpha笑着揉了揉他的头发，他的手指缠到了Charles绑在头发上的那根紫色发带上，这是Erik送给Charles的第一件礼物，他一直都带在身上。  
“Charles，你的问题太多了。”  
“我很抱歉……”  
“我现在感觉很好，我只是觉得，像是睡了很久，做了一个长长的梦。”  
Charles又抬头看向了Erik，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，欲言又止地望着他的丈夫，“你知道发生了什么吗？”  
“是的，我知道，”Erik回答道，Charles有些意外地看着他，Erik又解释道，“我们的新祭司，Jean，她进入了我的脑子，告诉了我很多东西。”  
Charles眨了眨眼睛，看起来Jean已经帮他解释好了一切，Charles不用再想着该如何对Erik诉说这一切。Charles想到这些年的事，突然又感到了一阵委屈，国王的鼻子一酸，他的眼睛里也立刻蓄漫了水汽，Erik看到Charles湛蓝的眼睛瞬间被泪水漫盖，这让他忍不住心疼地轻抚起Omega的脸庞。  
“Erik，不要再离开我了。”  
“我从未离开过你。”  
“Erik，我真的很抱歉，都是因为我才让你变成这副样子，我总是在给你带来麻烦——但我现在已经成熟了，你不在的时候，我一个人也把这个国家治理得很好，我想我可以做一个好国王……但我还是希望你能在我的身边帮助我，我真的很想念你，我不想要你再抛下我……”  
Erik安抚地将Charles抱在怀里，他用手轻轻地擦去国王脸上的泪水，他可不想在醒来之后被处罚的第一个罪名就是惹哭了国王。  
“Charles，我不会抛下你，我一直都在你的身边不是吗。”  
Charles停不住地轻轻抽噎，他眨着眼睛看着Erik，“你一直都在……”  
“我们，”Erik顿了顿，像是在寻找一个合适的措辞，又继续说道，“Erik们，一直都陪伴着你。”  
Charles突然意识到了什么，他又有些紧张地问道，“你记得？”  
Erik点了点头，“我记得，我有他们每个人的记忆，我记得他们和你相处的每一件事。”  
Charles惊讶地睁大了眼睛，但他又感到了一阵欣喜，当Erik的灵魂重新回到他的身体，作为他灵魂的部分的每一个Erik也自然会随之消失，Charles本来还有些舍不得他们，但是现在Erik还拥有他们的记忆，这意味着他们其实都并不算真正消失。  
但是Charles又突然想起了另一件事，他的脸颊微微红了起来，小声地说道，“那你也记得，我和他们是怎么上床的……”  
Erik笑了起来，“是的，我记得每一个我都是怎么操你的。”  
Charles的脸变得更红了，虽然那些Erik都是Erik，但是他现在还是有一种和其他人偷情被丈夫抓住的羞耻感。  
Erik似乎觉得Charles这幅眼含泪水又满脸羞怯的样子十分可爱，他又在Charles的耳边轻声说道，“我以前可不知道你是个这么花心的Omega啊，Charles Xavier。”  
Charles毫无威慑力地瞪了Erik一眼，“你明明知道他们都是你，我也不可能忍得住，看到你就在我面前，却不能和你做爱……”  
Erik眯起了眼睛，他的手抚上了Charles的后颈，在那个小小的腺体之上按压起来，Charles在他的怀里忍不住地颤抖，Erik又深吸了一口气，嗅了嗅Charles身上散发出的熟悉甜美的Omega的香气。  
“每一个我都试图覆盖我的标记。”  
“是的，你们都想重新标记我，但是你们不知道这只是在重复加深你的标记而已。”  
“你是我的。”  
Erik不满地说，虽然那些想要占有Charles的家伙也是他自己，但是Alpha的占有欲和嫉妒心还是让他有些感到不悦。  
Charles也感受到了Erik的情绪，他又撅起了嘴，习惯性地在Erik的怀里抱怨诉苦起来，“你知道要安抚好你们这群Alpha有多不容易，你们每个都爱我爱得发疯，总是在互相争风吃醋，有时候我一晚上要和好几个你一起睡觉才行，我都快要累死了……”  
Erik的眼皮跳了跳，“我记得你明明很乐在其中。”  
Charles舔了舔自己的嘴唇，又害羞地朝Erik笑了笑，“但是如果不是这件事，我也意识不到你会有这么多我没有察觉的一面，你知道从基诺沙来的那个你差点把我吓坏了，我才知道原来你有这么爱我，为什么你以前都不会对我说那么多甜言蜜语呢。”  
Erik的脸色也变化了起来，他的眼神尴尬地四处飘忽，Charles知道这是他害羞时候的表现。  
“比起说，我更喜欢用做的。”  
Erik说完便低下头咬上了Charles的嘴唇，Charles小声地惊呼了一声，接着迫不及待地回吻起他的丈夫。  
Charles在这五年之间和每一个Erik接过许许多多的吻，他们都是Erik，他们有着同样的长相，也都对Charles拥有着同样的爱，尽管作为陌生的Erik他们来自不同的地方有不同的身份，但是灵魂深处的共鸣让爱Charles已经成为了他们的本能。  
而这一刻，Erik终于成为了他的Erik，这个吻深情而纯洁，让Charles感到熟悉又想念，他的Erik终于回到了他的身边，而他的Erik也从来不曾离开他。  
“欢迎回家，Erik。”


	8. 王夫（下）

自从Erik醒来之后，Charles就对他寸步不离，Erik不管做什么他都要跟在他的身边。虽然在过去他们同样每日朝夕相处，但Charles也没有像现在这样夸张，他看起来就像害怕Erik会再次离开他一样，如果可以的话他简直想要把自己和Erik用绳子绑在一起。  
Erik可以理解Charles的心情，毕竟他确实离开了Charles五年之久，而Charles是如此深爱他。年轻的国王每日清晨醒来时都要确认睡在他身边的Erik的确是他原来的Erik，他只怕现在的这一切都是他做的一场美梦。  
而Charles本计划在Erik醒来之后和他在床上操上三天三夜什么都不管，但是他还是考虑到Erik刚复原的身体状况大概不适合那么长时间的剧烈运动，而他又是个统治一整个国家的国王，繁忙的工作不能让他每天都把时间花在寻欢作乐上。  
至于现在，他和Erik又不得不离开王宫，作为西彻斯特的国王和王夫出访马萨诸塞，白皇后Emma Frost即将举行她的生日庆典，这是Emma成为女王之后的第十个生日，马萨诸塞邀请了不少国家元首前来共同庆贺，而作为少数知晓Erik真实情况的知情人之一，Emma也很期待在五年后见到她许久不见的表亲。  
但是当Charles和Erik离开王城两天之后，一个意外突然发生——陪伴在国王身边的Erik最早发现Charles的异常，当他闻到Charles的气味开始隐隐地变化的时候，他马上就意识到发生了什么。  
Charles十分讶异他的发情期居然提前了，Omega每年发情两到三次，而Charles预计的下一次发情大概还有好几个月。  
但是他们已经离开王城很远，现在不可能半途回去，Emma也没法为他们推迟自己的生日，他们只能继续向马萨诸塞前进，Charles这次的发情期只能在长途跋涉中度过。  
Jean用草药为Charles调制了一种药剂，在Erik过去不在的这些年里，Charles都会用这些药压抑住自己的发情期。虽然他是有很多个Alpha能为他消解欲望，但是对他来说只有Erik本人能帮助他度过发情期。而那些药的另一个功效是避免他怀上其他Alpha的孩子——虽然他们都是Erik，但对于Charles来说他们还是有一些微妙的不同。  
现在Erik回来了，Charles本不用再喝药，但是眼下他们不能在房间里用最原始的方式度过发情期，为了避免影响到同行的其他人，Jean贴心地为Charles改良了药，现在Charles喝下药之后不会影响他的热潮期，但是这副药能够抑制住他的信息素发散，毕竟在出访的队伍里也有不少Alpha。  
于是现在Charles只能和Erik一起在颠簸的马车里继续赶路，因为发情Charles整个人都十分无力，他靠在Erik的怀里完全使不上劲，只能攀着Erik的肩膀面前勉强支撑住自己的身体。  
Erik环抱着Charles，他的手在Charles的背上轻轻地安抚，Erik从来没能这样安静地欣赏发情期里的Charles，他对Charles每一个发情期的记忆就是没日没夜的做爱，而且Omega在发情期里过分催情的信息素总能让一个Alpha失去理智，让他无暇留意发情时候的Charles究竟是怎样的一副美景。  
而现在Erik看到Charles整个人都被情潮染成了瑰丽的粉红色，他的身体滚烫，脸颊上带着两团可爱的红晕，蓝色的眼睛因为高涨不下的情欲而噙满了水晶般的泪水，他不停地舔着自己的嘴唇，那两瓣殷红的嘴唇在他的舔弄下更加红润诱人。  
“Erik，我想要喝水……”  
Charles在不断地冒着细汗，他的声音都变得有些沙哑，当他一说完Erik便拿起一旁的银质水壶，在杯子里倒上水递到了Charles的嘴边。  
冷水终于让Charles浑身的燥热有了一些纾解，但是这几口水根本不能填补他身体和内心深处的空虚，当Charles喝完了整杯水之后，情热里的Omega又抬起头渴望地望着他的丈夫。  
“你还想要什么，Charles？”Erik问道。  
Charles有些难为情地舔了舔嘴唇，他的脸色甚至比刚才更要红了，“你知道我想要什么。”  
Erik想到早晨在上车前Charles还向他说自己没关系，他可以坚持到晚上，然而显然Charles高估了自己。  
“你知道马车外面都是人，我们和你的卫兵们只被几块木板隔开。”  
Charles感到头昏脑涨，他已经没法思考他们的现状，就算是会被人听到会被人发现也无所谓，他现在只想做爱，他的脑子里只剩下了一个念头，他想要交配，他想要做爱，他想Erik的阴茎在他的屁股里，他想要Erik在他身体里成结，他想要——  
“呜……Erik，求求你，我忍不住了，是的，我想要你，现在……”  
Charles说着就凑上前去想要亲吻Erik，他潮热湿润的嘴唇紧贴在Erik干燥的唇上，他吮吸着Erik薄薄的嘴唇，似乎试图用这种方式点燃起Alpha的欲望，然而Erik在这个急躁又毫无章法的胡乱亲吻里笑了起来。  
“真的吗Charles，你希望我现在在这种情况下操你。”  
Charles感到有些不高兴，他都已经快要被性欲逼迫得发疯了，Erik居然还这么冷静，他有些懊恼为什么自己要答应把信息素的味道掩盖住，现在被折磨的只有他一个人而已。  
“我是国王，你得听我的命令……我要你什么时候操我，你就得什么时候操我……”  
被情潮冲昏了大脑的Charles开始说起了胡话，他说着就把手伸到了Erik的两腿之间，在那一团鼓鼓囊囊的地方揉动起来，他按在Erik的阴茎上用手划着圈，又隔着裤子握住了Erik的性器轻轻滑动。  
只要在Erik面前，Charles又会自然而然地变回小时候那个任性骄傲的小王子，无论何时都大方得体的国王只有在Erik面前才会这样习惯性地展现出自己的这一面，他知道自己是仗着Erik对他的偏爱而有恃无恐。Erik同样喜欢Charles对自己撒娇或是发泄情绪，他知道这是Charles只有这时候才是放松的，而他也很高兴全世界只有他能让Charles表现出他真实的喜怒哀乐。  
很快Erik就被Charles的动作刺激得硬了起来，Charles舔了舔嘴唇，露出了一个愉快的笑容，虽然Erik的脸上看起来依旧那么冷静，但是他的身体也早已诚实地迫不及待想要Charles了。  
Charles再一次抬起头吻上了Erik，他撅着自己的嘴唇索求Erik的亲吻。现在Erik的勃起已经被Charles握在手里，Alpha也不再需要什么自持和克制，他搂着Charles的腰开始回吻起Omega。  
Alpha具有侵略性的气息立刻入侵了Omega的口腔，Erik的舌头缓慢色气地舔过Charles柔软水润的红唇，又慢慢滑入了他的口中，他在Charles的口中霸道地吮吸舔尝，他熟知Charles喜欢被怎样亲吻，也知道用什么方法吻他能让Charles欲仙欲死，Charles很快被他吻得更加没了力气，只能软绵绵地倒在Erik的怀里。  
Charles仰着头，张着自己的小嘴和Erik接吻，他的手也没停下地伸进了Erik的裤子里摩挲Erik的性器，勃起的阴茎早已经把裤子支成了一个高高的山顶，硬挺的老二像是想要捅破那条可怜的裤子一样。  
Charles将Erik的阴茎从他的裤子里解放出来，开始在那根粗大的性器上撸动。他感到Erik火热的阴茎在他的手心隐隐跳动，他短小的手甚至无法完全掌握整根阴茎，他的手握成一个小小的圈，挤压Erik敏感的龟头，他在那根柱体上熟练地上下套弄，他能感到Erik在他的手中越胀越大，越来越硬。  
Charles感受到Erik的呼吸也粗重起来，Alpha灰绿色的眼睛里有了更多深沉的颜色，他盯着Charles现在完全被情欲的渴望侵染的漂亮脸蛋，又用手轻轻地抚摸他柔软而滚烫的脸，Charles能听到他的声音低沉得可怕。  
“Charles，这些年，是‘我’让你现在变得这么淫荡了吗。”  
Charles的脸更红了，“是的，都是你的错，你让我在你身边就想脱下裤子让你狠狠地干我。”  
“看来就算只有我一个，你也还是那个索取无度的荒淫国王。”Erik笑了笑，他轻轻地咬了咬Charles的耳朵，在Charles的耳旁轻声问道，“那么国王陛下，今天想要你的哪个情人操你呢？”  
Charles羞赧地看了一眼Erik，苏醒之后的Erik拥有他所有的分身的记忆，所以现在Erik能够自如地调动出每一个不同的人格来和Charles对话，虽然他们每个人都是Erik，本质上来说并没有什么不同，但是这确实能为他们的性爱增添不少乐趣。  
“我想要我的王夫，Erik Lehnsherr在这里操我，我只想要你，Erik，只有你……”  
Charles抱着Erik的脖子，诚实而祈求地说着，他温热的吐息喷在Erik的脖子上，让Erik微微地扬起了嘴角。  
Erik搂着Charles的腰将他温柔地放倒在车座上，国王的马车宽敞又舒适，为了缓解长途跋涉可能会带来的不舒服，马车里的座位都被铺上了厚厚的天鹅绒毛制成的软垫，而宽大的车座足以让Charles曲着腿平躺下。  
Erik毫不意外地看到Charles屁股底下的坐垫都已经被他的汗水和情液濡湿了一滩水渍，Charles难为情地用手捂住了脸，Erik没说什么，只是笑着把他的裤子脱了下来。  
Charles的裤子显然湿得更厉害，但是那条沾满液体的裤子现在只能可怜兮兮地被丢在一边，Erik的注意力只能被Charles的两条纤细白嫩的腿所吸引。  
Erik分开Charles的双腿，他低下头吻了吻Charles脆弱敏感的大腿内侧，他看到Charles的大腿也全因为发情期里从后穴止不住淌出的情液而变得潮湿不堪，这些晶莹湿润的水将他的双腿浸染得更加水润光滑，这是他甜美多汁的Omega，是在发情期里赤裸着双腿为他敞开自己的Charles，Erik注视着在他身下躺着的Charles，他要把这一幕牢牢地记下来。  
Erik又吻上了Charles的阴茎，那根挺立得贴上了小腹的粉红色的性器不知道已经硬了多久，Erik将它含入了口中轻轻舔弄起来，他还没有吮吸几回，就听到Charles发出了一声啜泣一样的声音。  
“嘘。”  
Erik在Charles的腿间抬起头，对他做出一个噤声的手势。  
“不要出声，外面会听到。”  
Charles知道他们这一行人浩浩荡荡的有多少人，国王的马车被护在最中央，如果他在这里叫出来所有人都能清楚地听到他和Erik在干什么。  
“但是我会忍不住……”  
“你能做到，Charles。”  
Charles有些委屈，事实上他是国王，要是他想现在在马车里和他的丈夫做点什么也不会有人敢对他说三道四。  
“我每天晚上都在王宫里叫得很大声，我想这没什么……”  
Erik仍旧专注地望着Charles，他再次靠近了Charles的耳边，用他最低哑的声音对Charles轻声说道，“是的，不会有人敢违抗你。但是，我不想让别人听到你的声音。”  
Erik的声音像是某种致命的毒，Charles立刻感到全身酥麻起来，他眨着眼睛看着Erik，乖巧地点了点头，但是被情热折磨许久的他现在已经没法再忍耐那些漫长而磨人的前戏了，Charles抬起了双腿缠住了Erik的腰，舔着自己的嘴唇渴求地看着他的丈夫。  
“Erik，快点进来，我好难受……我想要你……”  
Erik也知道现在不是适合享受悠长缓慢的性爱的时候，他的老二也早就硬得不行，Erik将他的龟头对准了Charles的后穴，慢慢地插进Omega湿漉漉的小洞里。Charles的小穴像是比他本人更要饥渴，似是在发情期里空虚了太久等待了太久，后穴里的软肉在Erik一进入时就争先恐后地吸附上来，就像想要用自己的力量把Erik深深地吸进Charles的身体里。  
Charles的呼吸急促了一下，他又想要喊出声，但他想起Erik刚才的话，便只能紧紧地咬住自己的手指，防止自己的声音从口中逸出。  
Erik也闷哼了一声，Charles的后穴咬得他生疼，他一直都觉得Charles非常不可思议，虽然他们总是在做爱，他几乎每天都在操Charles，但他的Omega永远这么紧致，永远像个初次尝试情爱的处子，能给Erik带来最极致的享受。  
“Charles，放松点，你太紧了……”  
“明明是你太大了……”  
Charles的声音都有些虚浮，但是他现在终于感受到了一丝满足和抚慰，Erik终于插进了他的小穴里，发情期让他的身体变得只知性爱和索取，Erik只是插了进来当然还不够，他还想要更多，更多。  
“Erik，你动一动……”  
Charles又用那样渴望而可怜的眼神看着Erik，然而Alpha只是咬着牙盯着他的Omega，现在他是两人中难得清醒的那一个，Charles已经失去理智但是他不能过于急躁，他不想让Charles受伤，年少时他有一次操得太过分，Charles在床上躺了好几天才能下地走路。  
Erik好不容易等到Charles终于适应了他的大小，才开始缓慢地在Charles的后穴里抽插起来，尺寸巨大的阴茎填满了Omega湿热的甬道，Charles的脸涨得通红，他依旧死死地咬着自己的手指，然而还是无法阻止自己小声地发出微弱的呻吟。  
Erik着迷地看着Charles现在的模样，满脸潮红的Omega躺在他的身下承受他的操弄，为了不发出呻吟Charles只能努力地忍耐着，他好看的五官因为快感和忍耐而难过地皱在一起，蓝色的眼睛终于再也盛不下那些泪水，眼泪从他的眼角缓缓落下，也沾湿了Omega长长的睫毛。  
Charles这幅模样只会让Erik更想狠狠地蹂躏他，Alpha加快了抽插的节奏，Charles被他顶得一下一下地小声地啜泣，但是发情的燥热终于在快感中得到纾解，Charles一边哭着一边又露出了满足的微笑。  
Erik相信Charles总有一天会让他真的疯掉，他也相信自己最后一定是死在Charles的床上的，他不知道世间为什么会有这么美好的人，性爱里的Charles的完美无瑕的，他将色欲和纯洁天然地结合得恰到好处，他不是故意作出这幅又诱惑人心又单纯无辜的模样，这是他与生俱来的天赋，而Erik不止一次为他能拥有这样的Charles感到幸运。  
而他明明已经和Charles相识了二十余年，他却从来没有对这样长久的关系感到厌倦，就连和Charles做爱也是一样，他似乎会对叫做Charles Xavier的人上瘾。  
然而Charles现在脑子里并不能像Erik那般思考那么多，他的大脑像一团浆糊，快感让他飘飘欲仙，Erik总能知道他的敏感点在哪，总能用他的老二把自己操得又爽又好，Charles的双眼也已经看不清眼前的事物，他只能感受到Erik覆在他的身上，在他的脸上和脖子上落下细密的亲吻，在他的身下用Alpha强大的力量给他带来绝妙的欢愉。  
马车在并不平坦的山路上前行，马车的不停颠簸让别人看不出来Charles和Erik在车里身体交叠在一起抽插律动带来的震颤，车轮在地面上碾压过发出的巨大的声响也盖住了狭小的车厢里暧昧的水声和肉体的撞击声，马车的车门紧闭着，但是Charles和Erik都知道外面有多少人包围着他们，随时可能会被发现的刺激感竟然也让Charles感到一种谜样的兴奋。  
如果现在有人推开马车的门，就能看到他们的国王正赤裸着下身，满脸红潮地像个荡妇一样大开着双腿承受着他身上的Alpha的操弄。在这样不同寻常的场合里他们都不会脱衣服，但是比起Charles只穿了上半身，Erik甚至连裤子都穿得好好的，他只是露出了他那根粗硬的老二，那根凶器还在Charles的后穴里激烈地进出。  
突然间马车的轮子像是轧到了一块巨大的石头，整个马车都剧烈地像是跳跃般上下颠簸了一下，Charles和Erik都没能预见到突然的震动，Erik失去控制地在一瞬间狠狠地操进了Charles的最深处，Charles被插得尖叫了一声，当他意识到的时候已经来不及了，显然外面的人都听到了国王痛苦的叫声。  
果然很快Charles和Erik就听到了护卫队的队长Logan的声音，Logan骑着马跟在马车的右侧，他隔着马车的车壁严肃地询问道：  
“陛下，发生了什么？”  
Charles和Erik对视了一眼，Charles看到Erik正饶有兴味地看着他，他的丈夫刚才让他不要发出声音就是为了避免这样尴尬的情况，而有时候会有些恶趣味的Erik现在很乐意看到他的国王少有的窘迫的样子。  
Charles咬了咬自己的嘴唇，即使在这样的情况下Erik依然没停下在他的后穴里抽插，Charles当然也不想让别人看到他和Erik现在这幅样子，Charles只能清了清嗓子，努力用他最平静的声音回应。  
“我没事，有一只、飞虫要咬我，Lehnsherr亲王……已经帮我赶跑了它……继续前进。”  
尽管Charles已经十分努力了，但是他还是听到自己的声音和往常不同，带着一些虚弱的哭腔，他的声音因为性爱而变了调，而Erik的抽插让他说话也只能断断续续的，Charles带着泪水的眼睛羞耻地看着Erik，整个西彻斯特也只有Erik敢这样冒犯他，他的丈夫一定是在惩罚他不分场合地就对他求欢索爱。  
“所以，我是一只飞虫？”  
Erik又低声问道，Charles又咬紧了嘴唇，Erik明知道自己是随便胡说了一个借口，但他知道Erik一定不会放过这个机会揶揄他。  
“呜……”  
Charles不敢说话，害怕自己一张口又是淫荡的呻吟声，在性爱里压抑自己的叫声令Charles很不习惯，他也知道自己快到临界点了，他害怕控制不住自己。  
“好吧，那么，我要来咬你了，我的Charles。”  
Erik说完便低下了头真的咬上了Charles的唇，将他那些想要发出又压抑在口中的声音全部融化在这个吻里，Charles满脸泪水地搂着Alpha的脖子和他接吻，他感受到Erik插得更加用力更加快了，快感和潮热让Charles哭得更加厉害，很快Charles就被操到了高潮，他在Erik的怀里颤抖着全部射了出来。  
Charles在高潮的恍惚里感到Erik还在亲吻他，他的吻温柔而饱含爱意，Alpha体贴地将他在意识空白里的那些无意想要呻吟出口的声音都吞进了肚子里。  
回神之后Charles看到自己的精液射上了Erik黑色的外衣，白色的浊液在黑色的布料衬托下显得更加淫靡，Charles再次羞红了脸，现在他在Erik的身上留下了证据，等到他们出去的时候大家一定都会知道他们做了什么了。  
Erik还没射，但他知道Charles高潮之后的身体十分敏感，再操他也感受不到快感，Alpha想要退出来用自己的手弄出来，但是Charles却阻止了他，Omega的腿依然紧紧地缠着Alpha的身体不愿意让他离开。  
“Erik，射在我的身体里，我想要你的结……我想……”  
Charles在射精过后已经缓解了大部分的发情热，他现在的大脑终于清醒了点，所以Erik知道他并不是在说胡话。  
“我想要怀上你的孩子。”  
Erik有些意外地看着Charles，他看到Charles湛蓝的眼睛里充满了期待和爱恋，Erik感到心脏像被揪住了一样发紧，他不知道这股突然溢出内心的情感叫做什么，但他现在唯一想做的就是再一次把Charles拥进怀里，狠狠地吻上Omega可爱甜美的嘴唇。  
“好的，Charles，我要射满你——Charles，你会怀上我们的孩子……”  
Erik继续在Charles的后穴里快速地抽插，Charles高潮后越绞越紧的后穴让他也很快就到了顶点的边缘。在高潮边缘Erik也忍不住想要低吟出声，Alpha紧咬着牙，他顺利地操开了Charles的生殖腔口，操进了他的生殖腔，他开始成结，浓稠的精液有力而大量地尽数射进了Charles的身体里。  
Charles躺在Erik的身下大口大口地喘着气，他的脸上又带上了满足的微笑，他摸着自己微隆的小腹，目光温柔地看着Erik——这就是他的Alpha，身体强壮，充满生殖力，他能给Charles带来很多孩子，他们能组成一个完美的家庭。  
Charles想到Erik是这样宠爱自己，不管是怎样任性妄为的要求他都会满足——就比如在众人包围的马车上操自己——Charles相信拥有Erik的他一定是全世界最幸福快乐的Omega。  
Erik抱着Charles又坐回了车座上，结让他们的下身还紧密地连在一起，Charles依然软软地躺在他的怀里，毕竟他的发情期还有好几天的时间，释放了一次只是缓解了些许而已。  
Erik将他的披风盖在了Charles和自己的身上，是为了防止突然闯进来的人看到Charles的赤裸的下身，也是为了不让他着凉，Alpha在这些细微之处的周到又让Charles愉快地微笑起来。  
“Erik，我真的好爱你。”  
Charles蹭了蹭Erik的下巴，在他的怀里轻声说道，Alpha平日里凌厉严肃的目光此刻柔和得像是一潭绿色的山间湖水，他低头吻了吻Charles的额头，将Charles更加搂紧在自己的怀里。  
“我也爱你，我的Charles。”


End file.
